


Cherry Blossom Garden. Часть 3. Несколько историй из жизни Таку и его связки

by SlajaSajka



Series: Cherry Blossom Garden [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Future, M/M, New Planets, Outer Space, Prison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/pseuds/SlajaSajka
Summary: Несколько историй о том, что было после Инаны





	1. История первая. Май 7496

— Нужно забрать его вещи, — говорит Банни, похоже, уже не в первый раз. — Таку, ты меня слышишь? Книги хотя бы, их же конфискуют, продадут, а деньги уйдут флоту. Нас никто сейчас не будет задерживать. Пойдем? 

Надо кивнуть, надо что-нибудь сказать, но он не может заставить себя сдвинуться с места. 

Наверное, у него шок, и зря Марика его держит, он все равно ничего не сделал бы, потому что не в состоянии пошевелиться. Тело ощущается ледяным и каменным, далекое, кажущееся эхом или игрой воображения “я люблю тебя” тает на периферии сознания, и он изо всех сил пытается докричаться, ответить. Ничего не выходит. Слова бьются о спину Сакуры, как о стену, осыпаются на землю рядом с наградами. Сакура просто не слышит. Оказывается, он слышал их все это время, мог говорить с ними мысленно — и молчал.

Почему? 

— Таку, пойдем. Пойдем отсюда, ну же. Домой, Банни прав, нужно забрать книги, если хочешь, конечно. 

— Хочу. 

Он точно не знает, нужно это или нет, не понимает толком, что именно случилось, но в идее забрать книги есть что-то правильное. И кота, и что там еще есть…

Их никто не останавливает, только корабль как-то механически грустит. 

На них никто не обращает внимания: кто-то смотрит вслед улетающему флаеру, кто-то на площадь, которую пристав чем-то поливает. 

Награды, он собирается сжечь награды, всегда так делают, чтобы унизить окончательно. И обычно на глазах у преступника, но Сакуру увезли раньше. 

В дом они бегут. 

— У нас полчаса, не больше, — твердит серый от ужаса Банни.

Остальные молчат, потому что ну что тут скажешь. А Таку просто боится разжать зубы, чтобы не завыть. 

Сколько там сказал пристав? Пять лет? 

Мимо мелькают привычные деревья, повороты и потухшие фонари, где-то далеко есть корабль, огромный, уже не страшный. Уже ничего не страшно, Таку так точно. 

Дорожка к дому, закрытая дверь, внутрь через окно.

Книги, Сакура говорил, две средние полки его, забрать все себе — и пусть докажут, что это не подарки. Еще одна книга в комнате, Таку сам позавчера отнял ее у Сакуры и сбросил с кровати. Боялся не успеть всего, не хотел, чтобы Сакура отвлекался. Кота тоже, не зря же он стоит прямо на комоде в спальне. В которой вообще нет больше никаких личных вещей, кроме одежды. 

Взять пару рубашек, ношенных, это уже себе, чтобы хотя бы запах остался. Мыло? Бритву? Что-то Сакура о ней рассказывал, а Таку не слушал. Ладно, и бритву тоже, много места она не занимает. Самому Таку она не нужна, у него волосы на лице не растут, а вот Сакура каждый второй день ругался, бурчал, но брился. Таку нравилось на это смотреть.

Еще что-нибудь? 

В ящиках пусто, точнее, там одежда, но эту одежду можно оставить. В ящиках нет никаких безделушек. 

Почему? 

Нет ни фотографий, ни каких-нибудь мелочей, ни украшений — вообще ничего. Таку столько раз был и в спальне, и в кабинете, но только сейчас обратил на это внимание.

И под одеждой в ящиках ничего, кроме одной коробочки с заглушкой. Тусклая бирюза в серебре, красиво, но для кого это?

В любом случае сейчас уже и не спросишь.

Данные с аккаунта?

— Я не успею, — качает головой Банни. — Пойдем, они будут в доме минут через пять. А аккаунт не удаляют, замораживают, и он еще минимум десятилетие доступен, за деньги восстановим. Не беспокойся, это не потеряется. 

Неужели он говорит вслух? Челюсть болит так, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы, значит, он так и не разжал зубы. Ах да, мысли. Они могут слышать мысли друг друга.

И Сакура тоже мог. Что-то это должно значить, но что? 

В голове бродит какая-то догадка, но у Таку никак не получается за нее зацепиться. 

Щелчок. Темнота.

Он под деревом, под тем самым деревом, и отсюда отлично видно, как люди в черной форме вытряхивают жизнь Сакуры из ящиков. Нужно отвернуться, но Таку не в состоянии, а руки дрожат так, что горячее какао переплескивает через край чашки прямо на пальцы.

Больно.

— Ш-ш-ш, тихо. Успокойся.

Чашка исчезает, на обожженную кожу ложится что-то прохладное, его гладят по голове, и рядом кто-то плачет. 

На пол падает светло-серая рубашка — Сакура часто ее носил, — растекается лужицей на паркете.

Щелчок. Темнота.

Коридор, еще коридор, незнакомая дверь, чей-то кабинет.

Директор, такой же серый, как Банни, только спокойный. 

— Я здесь, тихо, Таку, тихо. Мы все здесь. 

Почему они все время пытаются его успокоить? Он что, кричит? Не должен вроде, челюсть по-прежнему болит, даже сильнее, значит, зубы он так и не разжал.

Щелчок. Темнота.

— Вот так вот… 

Хайе Хашимура, знакомое лицо, где-то он его уже видел — ах да, в зеркале. Связка, саботаж, трибунал, условный срок, доклад. 

Он прокручивает всю историю в голове несколько раз — и не верит. В Хайе и связку — да, в саботаж — нет. И трибунал — за что трибунал? Каждый знает, что невозможно убить собственную связку, они же все не совсем идиоты, чтобы этого не понимать?..

Щелчок. Темнота.

— Потому что Камилло Гори — мстительный мудак, вот почему. И я имею полное право это сказать, офицер, не смотрите на меня так, не поможет, — цедит тайя Бьянко сквозь зубы, и тот самый офицер шарахается в сторону, прижимается к стене. — То, что он адмирал, не отменяет его мудачества.

Она разворачивается, и взгляд у нее такой, что хочется спрятаться.

— Да, мальчик, у Сакуры был роман с твоим братом. Да, Хайе погиб, но Сакура не имел к этому ни малейшего отношения. Да, у Камилло тоже был роман с Хайе, в школе, но он быстро закончился. И Камилло очень хотелось отомстить, но мертвому не вышло бы, а живому, не способному сопротивляться и мечтающему умереть — вполне. Так что Камилло Гори — мудак, и никто меня не убедит в обратном. И еще. Сакура никогда в жизни не стал бы заменять Хайе тобой, что бы ты там ни подумал. 

Он и не думает, до этой мысли он пока не дошел, мелькнула и исчезла, но потом вернется, конечно. 

Но почему его увезли, кто сказал?..

Щелчок. Темнота.

— Ревнивая дура! Кому ты этим лучше сделала? Сакуре, который может не пережить тюрьму? Детям? Посмотри на них, на Таку посмотри, о котором ты так беспокоилась, — сильно ему похорошело от твоей заботы? 

Он и не знал, что тайя Бьянко умеет так орать. Именно орать, брызгая слюной и сжимая кулаки. На тайю Шелл. В каком смысле “забота”?

Руки больше не дрожат, в какао, в новой чашке, плавает что-то белое, можно даже пить, но желания нет.

— Идиотка, убить бы тебя, да руки марать жалко! Впрочем, ты сожрешь себя сама, а за помощью можешь не приходить! 

Тайя Шелл, значит, вот как. 

— Вы!..

— Марика, не нужно.

Он хватает ее за руку и заставляет сесть, правда, она так и не умолкает. Точнее, ругается мысленно, и три четверти слов он не понимает. Зато какао допивает, этого очень хочет Банни. И садится ровно, как мысленно просит Джеймс. 

— И все равно у них были нездоровые отношения. Если бы я вмешалась раньше, то детям не было бы сейчас плохо. 

Она пытается оправдаться, но больше перед собой, не нужно быть эмпатом, чтобы это заметить. 

— Нездоровые отношения... Коэффициент слаженности связки — девяносто восемь, тенденцией к повышению это было, а не нездоровыми отношениями. И Сакура сделал все — слышишь, дура, все! — чтобы дети этого не заметили и сработались вот в таком составе. Потому что понимал, что шансов у него нет. И у тебя на него шансов не было. Живи теперь с этим.

Кто-то охает, кажется, Банни. 

Он цепляется за чужое худое плечо и сжимает изо всех сил. 

Щелчок. Темнота.

Они опять под деревом, снова с какао, справа Таку обнимает Марика, слева Банни, под спиной чувствуется грудь Джеймса. Кажется, они о чем-то говорят. 

А может быть, и нет. 

Это другое дерево, от него не видно дом вообще, зато видно очень старого, седого и уставшего мужчину, медленно идущего к ним по дорожке. 

Наверное, это тот учитель, о котором кто-то говорил раньше. Ведь говорил же? Или он что-то путает? 

— Добрый день, — здоровается мужчина, остановившись в паре шагов от них. 

Марика замолкает, хотя до этого отчаянно ругалась на каком-то странном языке. 

— Рад вас видеть, хотя я предпочел бы познакомиться при других обстоятельствах. Меня зовут Дориан Ллойд, и я останусь с вами до последнего экзамена. Завтра утром мы улетаем, и я бы очень хотел, чтобы вы все взяли себя в руки. Сакура вложил в вас более чем достаточно сил, и вы не хотите его подвести, правда? 

Таку моргает, с усилием зажмуривается и осознает себя наконец-то. До этого момента на его месте был кто-то другой, то падающий в темноту, то выныривающий из нее, чтобы услышать еще немного чего-то ужасного.

Сакура в тюрьме из-за него, что бы он там ни говорил напоследок.

Он сам как две капли воды похож на собственного мертвого старшего брата — это объясняет жуткий взгляд, которым Сакура одарил его вместо приветствия при первой встрече. И то, как он вздрагивал поначалу, как он смотрел. Это все объясняет, кроме того, почему Сакура ничего не рассказал.

Нет. Он пытался, несколько раз. После проблем с Банни так точно. И позавчера, перед тем как Таку уговорил его заняться сексом вместо разговоров. 

И нет, он не стремился заменить Хайе, Таку бы почувствовал, понял, услышал, заметил… 

Или не заметил бы, как до этого тоже ничего не замечал? Отсутствие личных вещей, например. Нежелание разговаривать о прошлом, кроме совсем редких историй, и тех — для Банни. Еще кучу мелочей, которые Таку видит только сейчас, но зато очень ясно.

Никаких разговоров о будущем, хотя Таку спрашивал, как все будет дальше, где им встречаться между рейсами, можно ли, как это устроить. Сакура отшучивался, отмалчивался или переводил разговор на другую тему. 

Никаких признаний, кроме одного, несколько часов назад, но теперь Таку не уверен, что ему не послышалось. Что он не услышал то, о чем так мечтал. 

То, как Сакура сопротивлялся, а ведь ему тоже хотелось, чуть ли не больше, чем самому Таку. Раньше Таку казалось, что Сакура просто ну так набивал себе цену. Сейчас понятно, что это из-за Хайе, условного срока и тех проклятых девяносто восьми пунктов.

То, как он… словно ожил. Каким взглядом он смотрел потом, после их первого секса, на окружающий мир. Как держался за Таку, не давая отойти от себя, в любой момент, при любой подходящей возможности, — он знал или предполагал, что ничего у них не выйдет. Из-за Хайе? Или он думал, что Таку к нему не вернется?

Хотя какая разница, если теперь Сакура в тюрьме и тайя Бьянко сказала, что он может ее не пережить? 

И больно, как же больно, будто внутри замерзло все, что было, и продолжает вымерзать.

Болит так, что хочется завыть и сдохнуть на месте, как будто от Таку отрывают куски, по живому, без наркоза, отрезают тупым ножом мелкие части. 

Таку не имеет права сдыхать. Талл Ллойд, кажется, сказал, что они не могут подвести Сакуру, — они и в самом деле не могут. Они должны, обязаны сдать экзамен и открыть что-нибудь нужное и важное, чтобы его усилия не пропали даром.

Для этого Таку надо взять себя в руки и поддержать остальных, им не легче, чем ему. А он еще добавляет проблем. 

— Мы не хотим. — Слова царапают горло, челюсть болит, так сильно Таку сжимал зубы. — Мы справимся. 

Он не уверен, что вправе говорить за всех, но остальные кивают и вроде бы даже дышат чуть легче. 

— Никто и не сомневался, — соглашается талл... точно, Ллойд. — Я оставлю вас одних на час-другой, мне надо поговорить с директором, а вы пока складывайте вещи и перебирайтесь на корабль. Я думаю, в доме вам оставаться больше не стоит. И подумайте, как его назвать. Корабль, а не дом, конечно. 

Талл Ллойд уходит, Марика зажмуривается и прижимается щекой к плечу Таку. Банни сползает ниже, укладывая голову ему на бедро, Джеймс тяжело вздыхает и упирается затылком в дерево. 

— Я… — начинает Банни, обрывает сам себя, но все-таки продолжает: — Я вот думаю, девяносто восемь пунктов — почему он даже не попытался вас себе забрать? Это достаточная причина для отмены приговора, да и дело “Кимара” пересмотрели бы, талл Ито же был не виноват.

Это Таку тоже очень интересно, но ответа он не знает, а хотел бы. Он запускает пальцы в волосы Банни и гладит его за ухом, прикрыв глаза. 

— Понятия не имею. Можем через пять лет спросить.

— Обязательно спросим, — вздыхает Марика. — Название… Сакура — это же вишня, земная. Она много где растет, особенно на терраформированных планетах, и очень красиво цветет. Такими мелкими розовыми цветами, может, видели где-нибудь. И корабль, он… похож, уж не знаю чем. Может, “Вишневый сад”? И звучит красиво, и… 

Не самая плохая идея — хотя нет, очень плохая, идиотская просто. 

— Давайте так, если никто не против, — кивает Таку. — И пойдем, что ли, собираться.

Больно настолько, что нет ни малейшего желания ни двигаться, ни дышать, ни жить, но Таку заставляет себя встать. Он не имеет права сейчас сдаться, хотя бы из-за остальных, цепляющихся за него как за последнюю надежду. Вытащивших его из темноты.

Всего-то пять лет, это не так много, он справится, никуда не денется, а дальше… Дальше посмотрим, но все равно хуже уже не будет.


	2. История вторая. Май 7496

Решетчатая дверь с грохотом захлопывается за его спиной, охранник бросает что-то пошлое напоследок и уходит, удовлетворенно хихикая. Мудак — впрочем, что с него взять? Никто и не ждал, что надсмотрщиками в главной межпульной тюрьме будут работать нежные и трепетные цветочки. Особенно если учесть, какой здесь сидит сброд.

Сакура смотрит в стену прямо перед собой, не двигаясь с места, не шевелясь и толком не дыша, — и ему нечеловечески не хватает эмпатии. Насколько проще было бы прислушаться к окружающим, считать, хотя бы поверхностно, эмоции, выяснить, что людям от него нужно, если вообще что-то нужно, и найти оптимальную линию поведения. Увы, блокатор не оставляет ему никаких шансов за это, придется пользоваться исключительно собственной интуицией и наблюдательностью.

Когда-то он специально учился понимать людей без эмпатии, но это было давно, и он ни разу не применял полученные знания, необходимости не было. Вот теперь доведется.

В жилом блоке очень тихо, почти ничего не слышно, даже удаляющихся шагов охранника. В самой камере темно. Сумрачно, скорее, но в принципе видно все, что нужно. Койку, висящую на металлических цепях, узкую, едва светящуюся лампу, утопленную в потолок, дверь в санузел. Сакура бросает на койку постельное белье и две смены одежды, вздыхает и идет в ванную, стараясь не шуметь.

Там обнаруживается узкая душевая кабина с намертво приваренными к стене лейкой и механическим регулятором температуры воды, раковина с механическим же краном, лист полированного металла, заменяющий зеркало, и унитаз в углу.

Хоромы. Эксклюзивные просто — сдохнуть на месте. Последнее Сакуре не грозит, кстати, во всяком случае, в ближайшем будущем. Так сказал сонный и усталый врач, выставив его из диагноста. Сердечко пошаливает, бочок надо бы мазать, вот вам баночка крема с коллагеном, каждый день перед сном, через месяц придете опять, следующий.

Сакуре очень хотелось его чем-нибудь ударить за уменьшительно-ласкательные в свой адрес, но он терпеливо и равнодушно таращился в стену. Зато ему досталась работа в гидропонном саду, а не в шахте, что совсем неплохо. Растения точно лучше руды, и воздух в саду однозначно приятнее.

Вода из крана пахнет химией и оставляет на руках маслянистую пленку, но Сакура все равно умывается, а потом садится на пол и переплетает косу.

До утра еще долго, часа четыре как минимум, они недавно приземлились, а посадка в той части планеты, где находится тюрьма, возможна лишь глубокой ночью, когда успокаиваются штормовые ветра. Пилоты челноков — не Хайе, который смог в свое время посадить “Кимар” в шторм, и летают, только когда все тихо. Впрочем, и челнок — не корабль изыскателей, выдерживает намного меньшие нагрузки.

Хайе… Это имя отзывается колючей болью за ребрами, Сакура закрывает лицо ладонями. Кто бы мог подумать, что Мидану превратят в тюрьму и тем более что Сакура сюда попадет. Не на экскурсию — посмотреть на монумент “Кимару” и его экипажу, который здесь где-то должен быть, — а в качестве заключенного.

Сколько всего тогда происходило, вспоминать страшно, да и не нужно, не сейчас. Как и думать о Таку — этого просто нельзя, Сакуре предстоит небольшая война, если он правильно понял охранника. А мысли о Таку расслабляют и заставляют мечтать о будущем. Счастливом будущем, которого у Сакуры не будет.

Таку не обязан его прощать, более того, будет очень логично, если Таку никогда не захочет его видеть, но мечтать приятно. О встрече, о том, что Сакура сможет его обнять, а потом с него не потребуют никаких объяснений, простят и все. Шансов на это ноль целых ноль десятых — ну и что?

Сакура качает головой и слабо улыбается в полумраке. До утра еще часов шесть, а затем начнется новая жизнь, но сейчас он принадлежит одному лишь себе. Возможно, в последний раз за следующие пять лет.

 

* * *  
Первые дни его не трогают. Присматриваются и дают присмотреться в ответ, но не подходят, не разговаривают и ничего не делают. На взгляд Сакуры, это нелогично: проще нападать на новеньких, ошарашенных сменой обстановки, а не дожидаться, пока человек привыкнет. Но на Мидане какие-то свои правила, в которых ему еще только предстоит разобраться.

Не сказать, чтобы ему сильно хотелось разбираться.

Здесь слишком много людей и слишком шумно. Люди везде: в столовой, в коридорах, в гидропонном саду, в зале, который называют двором. Заключенные, охранники, технический персонал, от всех них некуда деться даже ночью, потому что у камеры вместо двери решетка. И пусть сквозь нее никто не заглядывает, она есть — и этого достаточно, чтобы нервничать.

Люди разговаривают, шумят, орут за работой и во время отдыха, топают, хлопают дверями. Этого всего чересчур много, чтобы Сакура выдержал, но он стискивает зубы, не убирая с лица маску полного безразличия к окружающим.

Форма натирает шею и левый бок, вода в душе воняет химической дрянью, подушкой было бы удобно кого-нибудь убить, а вот спать на ней невозможно. Ночью холодно, и никакое одеяло не спасает, днем жарко, и мойся-не мойся, через полчаса все тело покрывается пленкой пота. Чешется кожа под волосами, от слишком сухого воздуха слезятся глаза. И Сакура постоянно — без перерывов на обед и ужин — мечтает куда-нибудь отсюда деться. Убежать, угнать корабль и смотаться куда-нибудь в темные дали, тем более что он уверен, что сможет, но это не выход и никому не поможет.

Нужно перетерпеть, хотя как перетерпеть пять лет, совершенно непонятно. Нужно дождаться, когда все закончится. Заняться апелляцией, привыкнуть к слепоте и глухоте, вот только вместо всего этого Сакуре хочется тихо повеситься.

Он давно отвык от такого количества замкнутого пространства и такого количества людей, и в первые дни, примерно за пару недель, дикое желание жить, появившееся у Сакуры вместе с Таку, сходит почти на нет.

Вместо него наваливается апатия, чуть ли не депрессия, чем-то похожая на состояние Сакуры на Бонноко. Но там его вытаскивали, а здесь он сам загоняет себя все глубже. Толком не спит по ночам — не может уснуть, все время просыпается и под утро проваливается в мутные кошмары.

Толком не ест — не лезет. Для поддержания жизни хватает, но постоянный легкий фоновый голод настроение Сакуры не улучшает.

Толком ни с кем не общается, кроме седого, несмотря на довольно молодой возраст, Вэлла, соседа по камере слева, и Йоойни, садовника, который гоняет их с Вэллом по всему саду, не давая присесть. Это правильно, в общем-то, но выматывает настолько, что Сакура готов забраться под ближайший куст и сдохнуть там.

Заменить землю, собрать какие-то диковинные овощи с грядок, удобрить, полить, перекопать — и так с утра до вечера. Неизвестно, почему здесь не используют роботов, но спрашивать Сакуре лень и неохота.

И Вэлл, который знает все на свете, не знает.

Именно он, не затыкаясь, просвещает Сакуру о местных реалиях, группировках, укладах жизни и о тех, с кем лучше не связываться. Зачем он это делает, тоже неизвестно, вряд ли по доброте душевной, но Сакура терпеливо слушает, запоминает и осознает потихоньку, что спокойно отсидеть срок ему не дадут.

Или за это придется сначала основательно подраться.

На Мидане скучно, причем скучно всем. Рабочая смена длится десять часов, чем занять остальные пятнадцать, неизвестно. Спать столько невозможно, никаких развлечений здесь нет, кроме библиотеки, но мало кто из заключенных читает. Так что остается только воевать. Делить территорию и власть. Бессмысленно и бесполезно, на взгляд Сакуры, но его не спрашивают.

Хотя у него нет абсолютно никакого опыта в разделе территории, так что, возможно, в этом все же есть какой-то смысл? Пока его не видно, никаких примеров в собственном прошлом найти не удается: в интернате попытки образовать группировки пресекали быстро и жестко, на специализации времени не хватало даже на сон, со связкой же все это не нужно было. А на корабле связка находилась на вершине иерархии и в проблемы контрактного экипажа не лезла.

Тут все не так.

В любом случае скука порождает странные традиции. Например, дать новеньким привыкнуть, а потом ошарашить нападением и поставить перед выбором: с нами или против нас, — какая группировка успеет раньше. Новенькие обычно присоединяются к какой-нибудь из имеющихся пяти, но некоторые все же ухитряются остаться в стороне. Сакуре очень хочется того же.

Он работает в саду, ест в столовой, слушает Вэлла и не думает ни о чем, пока на шестнадцатый день его пребывания на Мидане одна из группировок не добирается и до него.

Все происходит очень буднично и тихо. Сакура срывает с дерева очередное яблоко, когда его ласково оглаживают по спине, прямо по убранной под комбинезон косе, и шлепают по заднице.

Удивительная наглость, и как на нее правильно реагировать, Сакура не знает, но пытается.

— На первый раз прощаю, — тихо и вежливо говорит он. — Но больше никогда и ни при каких условиях не надо меня трогать.

И разворачивается, чтобы обнаружить перед собой очень молодого, захватывающе красивого парня. Настолько красивого, что просто не верится в то, что вот такое существо может находиться в этом неприглядном месте. Сакура невольно засматривается и невольно же улыбается.

— Ты так уверен, что не хочешь моих прикосновений? — так же тихо спрашивает парень и представляется: — Меня зовут Ядэ. Точнее, это мое прозвище здесь, но тебе я могу сказать и имя. За касание. Одну букву за каждый кусочек твоей кожи, который я смогу потрогать.

Очень заманчивое предложение, и можно было бы поверить, что человек просто вот так напрашивается на трах. Или на защиту, если исходить из разницы размеров, но Ядэ с головой выдают глаза. Ледяные, мертвые, полные злости.

Улыбка Сакуры становится сладкой:

— Я уверен.

— Я дам тебе пару дней подумать. Мы ведь похожи, система выбросила нас обоих, смотри. — Ядэ поворачивает голову, убирает за ухо волосы и демонстрирует блокатор в порте. Маркированный перечеркнутой буквой сигма. Отбраковка предпоследней ступени, рассеянная эмпатия без четкой возможности определить профиль.

Сакура смотрит на блокатор несколько секунд — и вспоминает, почему кукольное личико Ядэ кажется ему знакомым. Этот выродок, не получив специализацию, вырезал весь свой выпуск — двадцать восемь человек. Был приговорен за это к пожизненному заключению на Мидане и теперь тут… прохлаждается.

Когда это произошло? Лет семь-восемь назад или около того. А появившееся тогда желание свернуть ему шею так и не исчезло. Сакура смотрит на блокатор, потом опять Ядэ в глаза и ничего не делает. Успеется еще, не здесь и не сейчас.

— Хм. — Выродок поджимает губы и кивает то ли себе, то ли Сакуре. — Я вернусь через пару дней. Подумай над моим предложением, второго такого не будет.

Сакура с удовольствием свернул бы ему шею, как и почти все флотские, но Ядэ очень хорошо устроился. Это не означает, что с ним здесь ничего не случится, уж за пять лет придумается что-нибудь.

— Твоим взглядом сейчас можно убивать, ты в курсе? — интересуется подошедший к Сакуре Вэлл. — Ядэ… не советую с ним связываться, он ненормальный. Хотя шансов у тебя нет, если это положило на тебя глаз. Проще дать, чем объяснить, почему не хочется.

Сакура отмирает, моргает и пожимает плечами:

— Я очень долго был учителем. И очень неплохо умею объяснять что угодно. Но спасибо за предупреждение.

 

* * *  
Встреча с представителями второй и третьей группировки проходит спокойно.

Люди из второй подсаживаются к Сакуре за завтраком и предлагают девочек, наркотики и алкоголь, если Сакура окажется полезным боссу. Например, если он сможет перенастроить местный ИИ так, чтобы двери в нужные камеры открывались в нужный момент.

Сакура честно сознается, что не может, демонстрирует блокатор, но не говорит, что ИИ здесь просто нет, хотя это видно по поведению техники.

Человек из третьей спрашивает за ужином, может ли Сакура угнать корабль, получает отрицательный ответ и удаляется. На самом деле Сакура может, но связываться с этим сбродом не испытывает ни малейшего желания. Разумнее отсидеть свои пять лет, чем сбежать в самом начале и всю оставшуюся жизнь прятаться. Кроме того, если он влезет в это дерьмо, то уже никогда из него не выберется. Нет уж.

Люди из четвертой и пятой его пока игнорируют, зато Ядэ смотрит. Его взгляд ощущается на теле липкой черной мерзостью, и от отвращения у Сакуры сводит челюсти. Эта дрянь убила детей, ни в чем не виноватых и не имевших выбора. И то, что он сам был ребенком, его не извиняет.

Кстати, странно, что его не казнили, скандал тогда гремел на весь флот, и крови Ядэ жаждали абсолютно все. Ну и вот теперь где-то впереди маячит шанс его все же убить, желательно, не увеличив свой срок лет на тридцать. Ждать Сакура умеет. И что-нибудь придумает, не сейчас, так чуть позже.

 

* * *  
Отведенные ему три дня заканчиваются как-то слишком быстро. Только что была среда, и Ядэ предлагал то ли себя, то ли себе, и вот уже суббота, которая, впрочем, не является выходным.

Сакура опять собирает яблоки, рядом с ним нервничает и оттого еще больше болтает Вэлл, метрах в двух от них сосредоточенно айкает Айки, полностью оправдывая свое прозвище. Он появился вчера и выглядел так, словно сам не знал, зачем он здесь, но почему-то чувствовал себя в безопасности. Это заметно, и хотя Сакура не понимает, что безопасного в саду, вопросов не задает, потому что в воздухе и так висит ощутимое физически напряжение.

Все ждут Ядэ, тоже непонятно почему. Хотя нет, понятно. Меньшей скотиной он не стал и здесь, насолить успел многим, вопрос только в том, почему он до сих пор жив?

Впрочем, охрана — вахэ, как их тут называют — у него есть, из таких же ублюдков, да и убить выпускника флотского интерната не так уж просто. Драться там учат всех, и учат хорошо, а у Ядэ были все шансы улучшить свои навыки.

Это не мешает Сакуре его не бояться: было бы чего.

Яблоки падают в ящик и одуряюще пахнут летом, Сакура принюхивается и жмурится, вспомнив, что сады на Мидане — это тоже идея Хайе. Что-то он нашел такое в почве, от чего фрукты и овощи должны были расти как ненормальные и дополнительно обогащаться витаминами, — и потом долго бегал по разным уровням Совета экспансии и доказывал, что прав.

Доказал, только ему об этом не сообщили, а фрукты с Миданы продаются теперь по всем пулам за бешеные деньги. Сакура, со своей очень высокой зарплатой, учительскими прибавками и прочими радостями, позволить их себе не мог. Но Хайе понравилось бы.

Сакура слабо улыбается, разглядывает очередной ярко-синий фрукт, жмурится, снова принюхиваясь и думая, что нужно спросить, как этот сорт называется. Вдруг в честь Хайе, это было бы забавно. И внезапно слышит далекий, тихий шепот на краю сознания: “Осторожнее. Обернись”.

Вот его интуицию точно можно назвать в честь Хайе, во всяком случае, разговаривает она именно его голосом.

Сакура разворачивается до того, как появившийся неизвестно откуда Ядэ успевает его коснуться, и заглядывает прямо в равнодушные глаза.

— Я пришел за ответом, — ласково сообщает Ядэ после пары минут тягучей тишины.

— Ответ не изменился, — так же ласково отвечает Сакура. — И все так же звучит как “нет”.

— Но… почему? — Теперь Ядэ смотрит растерянно, словно совсем не ожидал, что ему откажут.

Никакой эмпатии не нужно, чтобы понять, что это не так, но выродку хочется театра. Что же, пусть будет театр.

Почему-то Сакуре совсем не страшно, и он даже не на взводе, как бывало обычно перед знатной дракой. Наоборот, он спокоен до полной безмятежности, словно перед ним стоит учебный манекен детского уровня, а не псих, убивший минимум двадцать восемь человек.

И никакой роли не играет то, что Вэлл подобрался и готовится драться, да и Айки, судя по всему, тоже.

Сакура непринужденно держит паузу, разглядывая чужие прозрачные синие глаза, наблюдая, как их взгляд становится из равнодушного злым, наполняется бешенством и ненавистью, и отвечает за секунду до того, как Ядэ открывает рот:

— Я не сплю с отбраковкой. Противно.

Ударить по больному — это почти всегда приятно и всегда дает нужный результат. Пусть на секунду, но Ядэ перестает держать себя в руках и злобно скалится, чуть ли не рыча, а потом снова надевает маску полного безразличия. Но все, что нужно, Сакура уже увидел: Ядэ до сих пор мешает то, что он связку не получил. Не прошел, не смог — и это не злость в нем орет, а отсутствующая самооценка.

Как у Банни, только с гораздо большим знаком минус.

Ядэ чуть наклоняет голову вперед, прячась от взгляда Сакуры, и начинает мелко подергиваться, как будто у него не все в порядке с головой. Впрочем, причем здесь "как будто", и так ясно, что с головой у него полная катастрофа.

Сакура все так же непринужденно ждет. Было бы неплохо еще и слышать нормально, но он и так справится. Вэлл за его спиной тяжело дышит, Айки что-то тянет к себе, позвякивая металлом о металл, вахэ выродка набычиваются, все четверо, и очень грозно сопят.

Вот они вообще не соперники: тяжелое малоподвижное мясо хорошо для устрашения, а не для драки, так что внимания на них Сакура не обращает. Выродок куда интереснее и опаснее.

На сад опускается тишина — кстати, а куда делись надсмотрщики и садовник? — выродок расправляет плечи, поводит ими как-то совсем по-женски и кидается на Сакуру.

Время замедляется, кровь насыщается адреналином, как в виртуальности в момент прыжка, и это чудесное, забытое и вновь вернувшееся ощущение.

Сакура легко уходит с линии атаки, пропускает мимо себя нож с двумя параллельными лезвиями и перехватывает держащую его тонкую руку. Сжимает хлипкое запястье, выворачивая сустав и заставляя разжаться пальцы.

Чуть сильнее стиснуть — и запястья у выродка больше не будет. Но лучше сделать это с шеей.

В кисельно-густом времени медленно, как умирающие черепахи, к ним бросаются вахэ выродка, им навстречу так же медленно подается Вэлл. Вперед и в сторону вытягивает ногу, подставляя подножку правому. Айки кидает что-то в левого — Сакура раз пять успел бы увернуться — и попадает.

Выродок скалится. Он единственный, кто может двигаться с той же скоростью, что и Сакура, но никакой роли это не играет.

Сакура отпускает выродка, предварительно хорошенько его пнув, и пригибается, пропустив над собой кулак четвертого вахэ, врезавшийся в дерево. Вот яблоню жалко, яблоня ни при чем, так что вахэ получает ребром ладони по шее и отправляется поспать. Минус один.

Выродок кидается к ножу, но Сакура быстрее. Тяжелее и сильнее еще, так что нож улетает в одну сторону, а выродок — в другую.

Где-то высоко над их головами раздаются первые звуки сирены, вязкой и мерзкой. Вэлл надевает своему противнику на голову ящик, Айки пытается достать своего кулаком в лицо.

Выродок плюет на нож и бросается на Сакуру так, скрючив пальцы, словно мечтает порвать ему горло.

Очень глупо. Сакура перехватывает его левую руку и заламывает ее назад, намеренно причиняя боль, дергает его на себя и левой рукой обнимает его поперёк груди, прижимая правую к туловищу, и выродок бьется в захвате, старается пнуть, пока противник Айки подбирает нож и плетется к ним. То есть он бежит, конечно, но в кисельном времени скорость воспринимается иначе. Он замахивается, когда оказывается рядом, и первый удар задевает Сакуру по щеке, но боль пока не чувствуется. Выродок шипит, видимо приказывая ударить еще раз. И получает свое. Удар, направленный Сакуре в сердце, приходится выродку в горло, для этого достаточно просто немного повернуться и приподнять его повыше. И на этом все, от таких ран не спасет ни один медблок.

Вэлл матерится, вахэ ошалело хлопает глазами, разглядывает брызги крови на руках. Сакура выпускает из объятий потяжелевшее тело и встряхивается, разворачиваясь к подбежавшим надсмотрщикам.

Его бьют, в живот, по печени, в лицо, и сопротивляться смысла нет. Сакура послушно валится на колени, потом на пол и закрывает глаза, когда на его запястьях защелкиваются наручники.

 

* * *  
В карцере скучно. Очень и очень скучно, еще скучнее, чем на транспортном корабле. Там к Сакуре иногда приходили хотя бы конвоиры, приносившие пожрать, а здесь еду выплевывает система доставки. Его даже не допрашивают — одного короткого и сумбурного раза в начале хватило. В середине допроса включилась сирена, Сакуру запихнули сюда и ушли, как будто забыли о его существовании.

Это не плохо, но и не хорошо, потому что он не знает, что происходит за стенами его уютненького и холодного карцера. Скорее всего, новый раздел территории. В группировке выродка не было второго лидера, заместителя, так сказать, значит, его люди должны либо быстро найти замену, либо расползтись по другим бандам. Видимо, снаружи сейчас что-то вроде войны. Вопрос лишь в том, должно ли Сакуре быть до этого какое-то дело.

Он немного беспокоится о фотографиях Таку, спрятанных в ванной в его камере, но сделать все равно ничего не может, только ждать.

В карцер не проникают никакие звуки, тут непонятно, сколько времени прошло. Сакура примерно ориентирует по внутренним часам, но они, кажется, давно сбились.

Здесь даже негде походить толком. Узкое помещение три на полтора метра, заставленное каменной по ощущениям койкой, намертво приваренным к стене столом, унитазом в углу и крошечным рукомойником, не оставляет никакой возможности для перемещений. А низкий потолок — возможности нормально выпрямиться.

В итоге Сакура проводит время, пытаясь максимально комфортно расположить свое тело в ограниченном пространстве. Большинство поз получаются жутко неудобными, но выбора всё равно нет.

Первые сутки, кажется, он спит, пока тело изо всех сил залечивает порез на щеке, синяк на другой и слегка отбитые внутренние органы. На щеке наверняка останутся шрамы. Это немного смешно, но в общем-то не важно.

Когда спать больше не хочется, остается только думать обо всем на свете.

О выродке, которого на самом деле звали Александр Маккензи, и о детях, которых он убил. Кстати, по поводу того, что выродок умер из-за него, Сакура никаких эмоций не испытывает, кроме разве что мрачного удовлетворения. К тому же выродок — далеко не первый труп на счету Сакуры. Первым был ккхолл, напавший на Алишу, — ему Сакура свернул шею голыми руками. Вторым — один из солдат на окинавской орбитальной станции. Тот выпрыгнул из-за угла на Сакуру, и никто из десантников даже не успел отреагировать, как все было кончено. Возможно, солдат и не хотел причинять ему вреда, но вибронож в его руках и безумный взгляд намекали на обратное.

Следующими были пираты возле Новой Калифорнии. Их Сакура не расстреливал лично, но успешно помогал Алише.

Потом они прикрывали беженцев с Идалла, пробирающихся к “Кимару” под прицельным огнем солдат правительства.

Потом опять ккхоллы, прямо на корабле.

Потом какие-то придурки уже на Инане, решившие, что дети из новой связки — это отличная добыча. Точнее, они понятия не имели, что девочки — эмпаты, и просто решили немного поразвлечься, а Сакура как раз был недалеко. После того… инцидента контроль над въездом на Инану усилили еще больше — кажется, за это Сакуру должен теперь ненавидеть весь флот.

В общем, нет, выродок далеко не первый, кого ему довелось убить, а эмоций это все еще не вызывает. И дело тут не в общей душевной черствости, а во вбитых в голову установках: защищая свою жизнь и жизнь своей связки, можно сделать что угодно.

Не самый правильный с точки зрения гуманности подход, но здоровье и жизнь одного эмпата намного дороже жизней обычных людей.

Эмпатам многое прощалось, у них были и есть свои законы, по которым смерть выродка никак не увеличит Сакуре срок. В конце концов, он просто не дал причинить себе вред, а убил выродка его же собственный вахэ.

Так что причин беспокоиться нет. Наверное.

Сакура думает о Таку. Много и долго, хотя и пытается отвлечься, вот только отвлекаться в карцере не на что. Литую стену, серый потолок, потемневший от времени унитаз и изгвазданную неизвестно чем раковину Сакура в деталях рассмотрел в первые же часы, потрогал длинный, бордовый потек на раковине, убедился, что это кровь, и отполз обратно на постель.

Тоже грязную, кстати, но и Сакура грязный. В поту, в чужой крови, в земле — та еще гадкая смесь, и помыться ему хочется нечеловечески. Увы, негде.

Таку… Что там с ним, как он там, как связка, как у них дела — вопросы вертятся в голове. Сакура мучительно старается переключиться — на Хайе и яблоки, на выродка, на наручники, ничего не передавившие, но ужасно мешающие, на что угодно, — но не получается.

Случилось бы уже что-нибудь, сил же нет никаких.

К началу третьих суток Сакура устало трет глаза, ест безвкусную дрянь и совершенно самостоятельно доводит себя до полубезумия мучительными мыслями. Он почти готов броситься на дверь и немножко побиться об нее головой, когда она все же открывается.

В проеме обнаруживается уставший, зевающий охранник, который жестом зовет Сакуру за собой, расстегивает наручники, сует в руки пакет с одеждой и машет в сторону душевой. Мол, иди. Сакура идет, хотя не особо понимает, что происходит. Ему же должны хоть что-то сказать, но охранник молчит, и задавать вопросы самому сейчас кажется странным.

А потом уже и не хочется, потому что Сакура наконец-то стаскивает с себя грязные шмотки и шагает под теплую, неожиданно чистую воду. Она стекает по волосам и спине, по груди, по ногам — и это неприкрытое блаженство, такое огромное, что Сакура тихо стонет. Так, чтобы никто не услышал.

Вода сменяется пеной, та опять водой, и теперь неплохо было бы побриться, но в тюрьме такая радость бывает раз в неделю, в воскресенье, и не самостоятельно, а в парикмахерском кресле. Там же можно было и постричься, но косу Сакуре жалко, хоть и возни с ней немерено.

И Таку она нравилась, вдруг…

Да сколько же можно, а?

Сакура встряхивается, вытаскивает себя из душа, одевается и замирает, обнаружив в дверях душевой незнакомого мужчину.

— За вами приятно наблюдать, Сакура, — тихо хмыкает тот, шагает внутрь и протягивает руку: — Меня зовут Милфорд Шайели, и я здесь… кто-то вроде главного, среди заключенных. Неофициально, конечно.

Черт его знает, что это должно означать, но чужую ладонь Сакура пожимает и даже улыбается. Кто-то вроде главного, ну надо же какая честь. И комплименты с ходу. Если это очередная попытка затащить Сакуру в постель, то настало время пересмотреть собственное мнение о собственной же привлекательности.

— Давайте немного прогуляемся, если вы не против. Мне есть что вам сказать.

— Давайте прогуляемся, — соглашается Сакура и настороженно смотрит в чужую спину.

Здесь вообще не принято поворачиваться к кому-то спиной без особой необходимости, а этот повернулся, да еще и вот так легко. Интересно, в чем тут дело?

Они идут, довольно долго и неизвестно куда, в полной тишине, а выходят на открытое пространство, и Сакура мгновенно забывает о настороженности, выродке и всем остальном.

Потому что в центре небольшой круглой площади стоит памятник “Кимару”. Невысокий кубический постамент, а на нем рифленый шар, узор на котором полностью повторяет узор на самом первом пирсинге Сакуры и его связки. За Мидану как раз.

Черт возьми, почему это так приятно? Сакура никогда не видел ни одного из памятников своему кораблю, а ведь их более чем достаточно. Штук семнадцать или около того.

Он касается кончиками пальцев острых граней узора на шаре, обводит название, задерживаясь на букве “р”, и опускается на колени, склонив голову. Сакура чувствует себя так, словно гора свалилась с плеч. Он не мог попрощаться с кораблем и экипажем, у него никак не получалось их отпустить, зато вышло теперь — и это правильно. Хорошо и вовремя.

— Я хотел сказать вам спасибо, давно уже, но шансов встретиться у нас не было. — Милфорд садится рядом с ним на скамью, закуривает и тихо смеется. — Впрочем, я не могу сказать, что я рад тому, что он появился. Вам здесь не место, но… Спасибо. За Мидану, если бы вы ее не открыли, я бы попал на Хаен, и там было бы сложно. А здесь я оказался первым, и захват власти обошелся без крови.

— Благодарить нужно не меня, — качает головой Сакура, — а моего пилота. Именно он доказал, что здесь можно выращивать фрукты, и после этого корпорация, не помню какая, купила планету и разрешила использовать ее как тюрьму.

— Ваш пилот мертв, а вы живы. Так что спасибо.

— Пожалуйста.

Они молчат некоторое время, а потом Милфорд продолжает:

— И за смерть этой сволочи тоже спасибо. Ему давно пора было в могилу, но подобраться к нему оказалось сложно, слишком он был быстрый и осторожный, но вам удалось. Надеюсь, он сейчас вертится на какой-нибудь сковородке в аду.

На это Сакура не отвечает, да и вообще ему лень говорить. Вместе с облегчением наваливается усталость, и теперь ему просто хочется спать.

Наверное, это понимает и Милфорд, потому что поднимается на ноги и протягивает Сакуре руку, помогая встать.

— Вас больше не тронут. И оставят работать в саду. Можно, конечно, не работать вообще, но здесь скучно. И Айки с Вэллом останутся с вами, постарайтесь их не обижать, Айки особенно.

Сакура кивает и смотрит на него.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, вы заслужили. Приятной отсидки, и заходите, если что, у меня всегда есть алкоголь и сигареты. И девочки с мальчиками, если нужно.


	3. История третья. Декабрь 7496

Банни стягивает с переносицы очки и трет горящие глаза. Пятнадцать часов за кодом вымотали его сильнее, чем все экзамены разом, но он все же нашел то, что искал, осталось только просмотреть и выбрать, что показать Таку.

Точнее, нашел все Банни уже давно, а вот на то, чтобы снять маркеры и маячки с пакета данных, ушло почти три месяца и еще столько же на взлом, но Банни не жалко времени. Особенно если Таку станет хоть немного легче. Потому что смотреть на то, как он мучается, Банни больше не в состоянии.

Именно мучается, никак по-другому это не назовешь, и пусть Таку делает вид, что у него все отлично, Банни ему не верит. Хотя бы потому, что отчетливо ощущает его обиду, тоску, глухое отчаяние и такое знакомое чувство ненужности. Марика и Джеймс тоже ощущают, но ничего не предпринимают, потому что Таку не желает, чтобы ему помогали. Впрочем, связка и не знает, как помочь.

И Банни не знает, но он должен хотя бы попробовать.

Кроме того, он тоже хочет выяснить, куда отправили талла Ито и что с ним теперь. Не затем, чтобы позлорадствовать, а чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке, ну насколько в тюрьме может быть что-то в порядке. И как долго еще ждать.

В том, что талл Ито появится недалеко от “Вишневого сада” сразу же, как только освободится, Банни уверен больше, чем в собственном имени, и почти ждет этого. Непонятно зачем.

Ему лично талл Ито не задолжал ни объяснений, ни правды, да и вообще он, по сути, чужой человек, почти враг, но относиться к нему как к врагу у Банни не получается. Слишком долго он восхищался им издалека, читая сухие отчеты о его подвигах и приключениях, хотя сам талл Ито свою жизнь не считал ни тем, ни другим. Это Банни понял быстро, но восхищаться не перестал.

Ничего не изменили и отношения талла Ито с Таку, которого Банни хотелось до слез. Да, обидно было, и больно тоже, но до Банни быстро дошло, что талл Ито ни в чем не виноват, и он даже смирился как-то с тем, что ничего не будет.

Потом случилось то, что случилось.

И теперь с этим нужно жить дальше, но пока непонятно как.

Они сдали выпускной экзамен, проведя образцовый прыжок по трем точкам, отбившись и убежав от полицейского крейсера, изображавшего пиратов, и посадив корабль на Лапушку, планету с отвратительным климатом и сильными ветрами.

Талл Ллойд сказал потом: “Сакура будет вами гордиться, когда узнает”, — надеялся подбодрить, наверное, но сделал все только хуже.

Они настроили “Вишневый сад”, благополучно вернулись из первого рейса, ничего ценного не открыв, конечно же.

Прошли первый техосмотр корабля и первое техобслуживание, отправились в первый отпуск — но все это, от начала и до конца, кажется чем-то неправильным. Потому что Таку плохо.

Нет, он не показывает ничего и никому, не тот человек, чтобы страдать на публику, но невозможно что-то скрыть от собственной связки, даже если очень хочется.

В общем-то, Таку ведет себя как обычно, работает, спит, ест, играет в свои игры на планшете, но у него тоскливые и больные глаза. А еще ему снится что-то невнятное, мутное и болезненное.

Он один — и не хочет быть в одиночестве, но Банни, Марика и Джеймс не те, кто поможет справиться с этим самым одиночеством.

Банни не понимает, как можно вот так мучиться из-за человека, который врал, скрывал важные вещи и так или иначе предал. И как можно такое простить? В том, что Таку простит, не сомневается никто, хотя сам Банни после такого и близко к тому, кто поступил бы с ним так, не подошел бы, разве чтобы в лицо плюнуть и выбросить из головы.

Но Таку — не он. И это хорошо, конечно. Вот только находиться с ним рядом невыносимо.

Пакет данных весит почти три терабайта — слишком много для обычного досье, значит, там много фотографий из аккаунта Хайе Хашимуры. Плохо это или хорошо, пока не ясно.

Вопрос в том, сейчас или завтра?

В принципе, у них отпуск, и завтра не придется вставать на смену, так что можно и сейчас. Найти нужное и отнести Таку.

Банни вздыхает, закапывает глаза и открывает первый файл.

Школьное досье: родился, рос, учился. Банни бегло просматривает его и закрывает, не найдя ничего интересного.

Следующий файл — досье рабочее, его Банни знает наизусть, но и там нет того, что можно было бы показать Таку. То есть, возможно, его это все заинтересует, но Банни хочется раздобыть более свежую информацию и фотографии. Хоть какие-нибудь, потому что у Таку нет ни одной, а на его рисунках талл Ито выглядит уставшим и каким-то мертвым.

Третий, самый большой — история жизни Сакуры Ито после взрыва “Кимара”. Ее Банни тоже когда-то изучал, но все это казалось тогда неинтересным, пролистнуть и забыть. Теперь Банни думает, что там есть что-нибудь эдакое, что поможет его понять. Почему он не сказал Банни правду? Что с ним случилось после того, как спасательную капсулу подобрал военный корабль? Как талл Ито вообще умудрился все это пережить и не сойти с ума? Особенно последнее интересно, потому что как это сделать, Банни не представляет.

Ему плохо от того, что плохо Таку. Он чувствует, когда у Марики болит живот, потому что она объелась сладкого, а Джеймс натер ногу и теперь хромает. Почувствовать их смерть — значит умереть вместе с ними, трижды. Как после этого можно остаться в живых?

Банни листает первый отчет, не особо вчитываясь, пока не добирается до фотографий. На первой раскрытая капсула, в которой лежит обожженное тело, абсолютно мертвое на первый взгляд. Вместо лица у тела спекшаяся корка, волос нет, и вся правая половина — тоже один сплошной ожог, желто-красный, местами черный, там, где прогорело до кости. Банни смотрит на человека и недоуменно хмурится, а потом вдруг понимает, что это — талл Ито. Кто и зачем снимал, неизвестно, и Банни жмурится, изо всех сил пытаясь выбросить увиденное из головы.

Он знал, конечно, что талл Ито тоже пострадал во время взрыва, но не думал, что настолько. Это должно было быть очень и очень больно, особенно потом, когда ожоги начали заживать. Представлять насколько, Банни не хочет.

Следующая фотография демонстрирует то же тело в медицинском блоке, затянутое в коллагеновую пленку. Банни разглядывает лысый череп, ищет уши — и не находит, как и глаза. Пустые глазницы без век выглядят нереально жутко, словно на снимке не человек, а какой-нибудь инопланетянин. И одно радует: он явно без сознания, это понятно по показаниям попавшего в кадр диагноста. Иначе Банни вывернуло бы на планшет.

На следующих снимках талл Ито смотрит в объектив и выглядит почти как сейчас, разве что волос все еще нет, и взгляд у него затравленный, как у загнанного зверя. Полный тоски и ужаса — куда там Таку. Даже рядом не лежал. То есть лежал, но не в этом смысле.

Банни отворачивается, таращится в стену и снова на картинку на экране, таллу Ито прямо в глаза, пытаясь осознать, что он в тот момент чувствовал. Вряд ли что-то хорошее.

Больше фотографий нет, только сухие длинные отчеты об операциях, занятиях с психологом, постановке блоков. Рекомендация отстранить пациента от работы во флоте, еще одна, и еще одна. Повестка в суд, отчет после трибунала, приговор, опять отчеты: об обучении, первых учениках, поведении, снова рекомендация, на этот раз о смягчении приговора — отклонено, ходатайство о том же — отклонено. Какие-то другие документы, закрытые дополнительно, их Банни пока не трогает, там наверняка есть маркеры, а он сейчас не в состоянии их обезвреживать. Да и того, что он увидел, хватает с головой.

Почему-то вспоминается, как Банни пришел к таллу Ито с обвинениями, ожидая, что тот смутится, а получил лекцию о том, что безответная влюбленность — далеко не самое страшное, что может случиться в жизни.

Тогда его слова казались издевкой.

Теперь Банни понимает, что нет, издевкой они не были, и талл Ито отлично знал, о чем говорил. Плохо, что у него все так вышло. Не только из-за Таку — из-за него самого. Талл Ито, конечно, был не совсем прав, но такого не заслужил точно.

Самое важное находится в четвертом файле: доклад тайи Шелл, приказ об аресте, срок, отчет о доставке заключенного на Мидану.

Пять лет. Из них прошло семь месяцев. Плохо.

Банни вздыхает и открывает вторую папку, с фотографиями из аккаунта Хайе Хашимуры. Кстати, нужно выяснить, кто его оплачивает. Если талл Ито, то надо будет придумать что-нибудь, потому что имущества и денег у него больше нет, конфисковано все, что Таку не успел утащить себе.

От первой же фотографии ему становится не по себе. Таку и в самом деле очень похож на брата, одно лицо, даже волосы той же длины, и смеется он так же, морща нос и жмурясь. Смотреть на знакомое лицо на старых снимках странно, понимать, что это не Таку, а совершенно другой человек, еще страннее. Думать о том, что почувствовал талл Ито, увидев Таку впервые, жутко до дрожи.

Банни на его месте, наверное, рехнулся бы.

Фотографий много. Вся связка — совсем молодой талл Ито, с короткими волосами и немного другим лицом, более узким и острым, что ли, Хайе Хашимура, милая кудрявая девушка и хмурый светловолосый парень. Все вместе: на трапе корабля, в креслах, за столом. По-отдельности: на какой-то планете, в полутемном баре, в кафе с мороженым. Девушка и Хайе на выставке, талл Ито с толстой полосатой кошкой на руках, опять все вместе — в парадной форме. Светловолосый в обнимку с какой-то девушкой, явно с Ниты, талл Ито вместе с Хайе на мосту. Банни листает дальше, наблюдая за тем, как взрослеют и меняются лица, появляются первые морщинки, почему-то у Хайе, и кривится.

Ему неприятно и немного стыдно, он залез в чужую жизнь, не спросив разрешения, но ему нужно все просмотреть, прежде чем отдавать это Таку. Вдруг там найдется что-нибудь, что ему не надо видеть. Вот, например, фотография талла Ито и Хайе Хашимуры, целующихся в каком-то саду, сделанная явно тайком. Таку, конечно, все знает, но не стоит ему лишний раз напоминать, что сначала талл Ито жил с его братом. Погибшим братом.

Сортировку Банни заканчивает под утро и отрубается прямо за столом. Потом у него болит все, что только может болеть, а решимость отнести Таку найденную информацию сходит на нет.

Вдруг ему это не нужно, вдруг ему станет хуже — их миллионы, этих вдруг, но Банни понимает, что сомневается зря. Больше всего Таку жрет неизвестность и мысли о том, что талл Ито давно уже мертв, и они никогда больше не увидятся.

Он жив, здоров, если верить последнему отчету из тюрьмы, и вообще молодец. Так что…

Таку Банни находит в его каюте, пожимает плечами в ответ на полный недоумения взгляд и садится на пол перед кроватью. Таку явно не спал как минимум сутки и выглядит просто отвратительно. Бледный, с синяками под глазами, и губы у него растрескались до крови. А еще он одет в рубашку талла Ито, несуразно большую и затертую на манжетах, словно Таку таскает ее, не снимая.

Впрочем, почему “словно”, он и таскает, как только выпадает возможность. И от него веет тоской, хотя до прихода Банни он играл во что-то на планшете. Гонки какие-нибудь, как всегда.

— Ты опять забыл надеть линзы, — вздыхает Таку, а Банни понимает, что давно молчит и таращится на него. — Глаза как у вампира.

Кто такие вампиры, можно не спрашивать, наверняка какие-нибудь монстры из земных легенд, которые талл Ито с удовольствием рассказывал. Они все нахватались от него этих сравнений, не уточнив — или забыв, — о чем изначально шла речь.

— Да нет, работал просто много и не спал. Линзы на месте.

— Работал? У нас же отпуск. Я думал, ты уедешь вместе с Джеймсом и Марикой.

“Я один раз уже уехал, — очень хочет сказать Банни. — И посмотри, чем это все закончилось. Может быть, если бы я остался, то ты сейчас не сидел бы такой измученный и несчастный, а талл Ито не торчал бы на каторге”.

— Я кое-что искал, — говорит он вместо этого. — Для тебя. Вот.

Банни протягивает Таку флешку с данными и слабо улыбается:

— Там досье талла Ито. Школьное, рабочее, отчет после гибели “Кимара”. И его фотографии, правда, старые, но других в Сети нет.

Теперь у Таку такой вид, словно его со всей силы ударили в живот. Он бледнеет до серого, глаза становятся огромными и дикими, и руки мелко трясутся. Он явно не знает, что сказать, открывает и закрывает рот, судорожно хватая воздух. Банни честно пугается, что сейчас с ним случится что-нибудь ужасное, но Таку все же берет себя в руки.

— Спасибо, — хрипло шепчет он и опускает голову, стискивая флешку в побелевших пальцах.

— Не за что.

Он вскакивает и убегает к себе, падает, не раздеваясь, на кровать и жмурится. Кажется, он крупно ошибся и только ухудшил ситуацию. Нужно вернуться, отобрать у Таку флешку, сказать, что это была шутка, стереть все и сделать вид, что так и было.

И то, что после этого Таку перестанет с ним общаться, не пугает. Пусть лучше так, чем он сойдет с ума окончательно. Как Банни вообще до этого додумался и почему решил, что Таку это нужно? Что это поможет?

Идиот, придурок и…

Стук в дверь раздается неожиданно, Банни замирает, притворяясь, что его здесь нет, не отвечает, но Таку все равно заходит. Теперь он какой-то странный, как будто чего-то не понимает, и Банни совсем не хочется отвечать на его вопросы, но придется.

— Ты уже все посмотрел? Так быстро?

Таку качает головой и садится рядом с ним на кровать:

— Только фотографии. Я не уверен, что хочу знать все остальное и что имею на это право, почему-то же он мне этого не рассказывал. — Он пожимает плечами и вздыхает. — Банни. Спасибо еще раз и извини. Я не хотел тебя обижать или делать тебе больно, просто так… вышло.

— Я понимаю.

Банни на самом деле понимает: невозможно заставить кого-то любить.

— Это хорошо, — слабо улыбается Таку и тут же хмурится. — Зачем ты это сделал? Фотографии и досье, почему? Ведь ты же…

Он беспомощно пожимает плечами и наклоняет голову, пряча лицо под отросшими волосами.

— Для тебя. — Банни осторожно берет его за запястье. — У тебя нет ни одной его фотографии, ты не знаешь, что с ним и где он, и тебе от этого плохо. Когда плохо тебе, плохо и мне, потому что мы одна связка и никого важнее тебя, Марики и Джеймса в моей жизни нет и не будет. И если я могу сделать что-то, чтобы тебе помочь, то я это сделаю.

Таку краснеет до корней волос, зажмуривается и отворачивается:

— Извини. Я… веду себя как полный идиот, да?

“Сакура бы не одобрил”, — эта мысль повисает между ними, и от нее веет горечью. Для Банни одобрение талла Ито тоже много значит, до сих пор.

— Иногда бывает, да. Но ты справишься — мы все вместе справимся, а дальше видно будет. Когда ты спал в последний раз? Позавчера? Ложись давай, я честно обещаю к тебе не приставать и не склонять ко… всякому.

Таку тихо смеется и послушно укладывается, украв у Банни подушку. Это все неправильно, им совсем не стоит спать вместе, но Таку не хватает еще и тактильного контакта, любого. Так что Банни накрывает его одеялом, пристраивается рядом, ткнувшись лицом ему между лопаток, обнимает и мгновенно засыпает, успев понять, что и Таку отрубился, почувствовав на себе руку.

Ему ничего не снится, впервые за долгое время , и чужие кошмары его тоже не будят. А просыпается Банни один и долго лежит в обнимку с подушкой Таку. Пахнущей таллом Ито: какими-то горькими травами.

Это все тоже очень неправильно, но сегодня все однозначно лучше, чем вчера.

Так какая разница, каким образом получилось поправить хоть что-то? Главное, что получилось, а на все остальное — плевать.


	4. История четвертая. Март 7497

Тосты, джем, кофе с молоком и каким-то сладким сиропом, кремовое пирожное. Марика завершает заказ, усаживается, подвернув под себя ногу, и задумчиво смотрит в стену. Ничего интересного на стене нет: панели обшивки, стыки, пластик. Такая же скука и в их общей гостиной, и нужно купить туда что-нибудь симпатичное в следующем отпуске, картину какую-нибудь там. На Гленне продавали вышивку ручной работы, очень дорогую, но что-нибудь не особо крупное Марика вполне может себе позволить. А если и парни добавят денег, то и что-нибудь большое.

Гобелен с вишневым садом, например, но не с кораблем, а именно с садом, было бы красиво.

Вот только на Гленну Марике не хочется, несмотря на то, что она там выросла. Хорошая планета, уютная, но нет. Мало кого тянет вернуться в интернат, даже приблизиться к нему. Ничего хорошего в нем не было, ни для кого.

— О чем ты задумалась? — спрашивает непонятно откуда взявшийся Таку, небрежно целует подставленную щеку и плюхается напротив. — Доброе утро. Как спалось?

— Доброе утро. Хорошо, а тебе?

Таку сонный и мягкий, он зевает, рассматривая меню, слабо улыбается, сдувает с лица волосы и выглядит неплохо. По сравнению с первым или вторым рейсом так просто отлично, что не может не радовать. Всем лучше, когда ему хорошо, правда, хорошо ему все еще весьма относительно.

— Тоже неплохо, но как-то мало. А Банни дрыхнет.

— Как и Джеймс.

Они улыбаются друг другу, и Таку снова утыкается в меню, щурясь и ежась. Ему всегда холодно, когда он только встает, да и вообще, ему бы остаться в постели: до начала смены четыре часа, до посадки почти девять, так что присутствие Таку где-нибудь вне кровати совершенно не обязательно.

Но Марика уже поднялась и притащилась в общую корабельную столовую, здесь ей не особо приятно, и Таку выбрался из постели и пришел, потому что почувствовал, что Марике неуютно. За что ему огромное спасибо.

Стол звякает, в столешнице раскрывается окно подачи и из него выплывает поднос.

— Сони они у нас, а что поделаешь.

Еще один обмен улыбками, и Марика переключается на свой завтрак, пока Таку пытается выбрать что-нибудь себе и не заснуть. Намазать джем на тосты, налить сироп в кофе, отставить пока в сторону пирожное.

Это все — маленькие ритуалы, каждый день разные, но все равно в чем-то одинаковые, без них жизнь Марики становится сложной. Такие мелочи, вроде завтрака в столовой, которую Марика терпеть не может и боится, делают все немного проще. Корабельный психолог даже обещала, что когда-нибудь ее проблемы исчезнут совсем, в крайнем случае сведутся до минимума.

У каждого из них есть что-то похожее, но за свои Марике немножко стыдно. Но только чуть-чуть, да и проявились оно уже на корабле, как будто ничем другим здесь невозможно заняться. Ну кроме как заполучить проблемы с психикой.

Психолог говорила, что это нормально, что психика связки подвергается огромным нагрузкам, так что не удивительно, что она начинает ломаться раньше, чем у контрактников. И главное — вовремя обратить внимание на неполадки и устранить их, как в двигателях. Все равно это как-то смущающе.

— Как ты думаешь, найдем мы на планете что-нибудь ценное? — спрашивает Марика, когда Таку заканчивает с выбором еды. — Какие-нибудь полезные ископаемые?

— Так не терпится заполучить первый пирсинг? — Таку пожимает плечами и откидывается на спинку стула, поставив кружку с какао на живот. Как талл Ито всегда делал, и это очень грустно. — Не знаю, выглядит она вполне пригодной для жизни, атмосфера не земная, конечно, но дышать ею можно при желании. Климат тоже пойдет, без экстремальных проявлений, так что, может, нам и по солнцу достанется. Ну да посмотрим, сначала все равно надо сесть.

— Сядем, куда мы денемся. Там вроде спокойно, двигатели я вчера проверила, они как новенькие. Так что… сядем.

Таку улыбается, тряхнув головой, Марика обрывает себя и внимательно смотрит в кружку.

Это, такие беседы в смысле, — привычка из первого рейса, их тех времен, когда Таку регулярно терялся в себе и смотрел на окружающий мир, как будто не понимал, что он тут вообще делает. Его приходилось дергать, постоянно с ним разговаривать, напоминать, что он все еще здесь — вне работы, конечно. На работу его ступор не распространялся.

И у Таку все прошло, а Марика от привычки все никак не избавится.

— Сядем. Мне интереснее, есть ли там жизнь и какие-нибудь красивые звери. Или птицы — для Джеймса. Они как-то веселее полезных ископаемых, тебе не кажется?

— Кажется, но звери встречаются редко, сам же знаешь.

— Тем веселее найти планету, на которой они есть.

Разговор ни о чем, но настолько раннему утру он подходит больше всего. Спокойная беседа в спокойное время, банальная болтовня, просто чтобы не молчать. В тишине Марике неуютно.

По-настоящему тихо в общей столовой никогда не бывает. В ней всегда кто-то есть: десантники, офицеры в своем углу, инженеры, ученые, обслуживающий персонал, которого на корабле тоже достаточно. В пересменку тут очень даже громко, в воздухе стоит бряканье приборов о тарелки, гомон голосов, звуки льющейся жидкости, дыхания и прочих, не особо приятных вещей. В таком шуме Марике крайне неуютно.

Так что Марика предпочитает ходить сюда, когда людей очень мало, раз уж не ходить психолог сильно не рекомендует.

Вот в такое время, как сейчас, здесь она, Таку, повар и четверо палубных матросов. Название, кстати, совсем не отражает сути их занятий, Марика специально копалась в истории терминов и сильно удивилась тому, что изначально палубные матросы красили корабли. Сейчас это младший технический персонал, занимающийся мелким ремонтом, которого всегда полно, начиная от заедающих дверей, заканчивая лампочками, перегорающими в труднодоступных местах , например, в шахтах воздуховодов.

Полезные люди, в общем. Только вот эти четверо Марику чем-то напрягают. Понять бы еще чем. Они вроде как ничего настораживающего не делают, в ее сторону не смотрят, внимания ни на кого не обращают, едят себе и едят, каждую среду, завтрак и ужин которой Марика проводит в столовой. В таком шуме ей неуютно тоже.

Вряд ли это совпадение, смены у контрактного экипажа меняются по циклу утро-день-ночь, а у связки рабочее время ненормированное: как понадобились, так и бегут в виртуальность, в любое время суток. Но тем не менее эти четверо здесь каждый раз, как Марика оказывается в столовой, уже полтора месяца подряд. Вопрос в том, пора уже кому-нибудь об этом рассказать или повода волноваться нет? Марика не знает, и спросить некого. Разве что психолога, но это чревато проблемами для матросов, которые никому не причинили пока никакого вреда.

Они все равно мешают.

Они сидят как раз между офицерской частью столовой и стойкой раздачи еды, а Марика боится мимо них ходить, так что еду она теперь заказывает прямо на стол. А раньше с удовольствием болтала с поваренком, смешным веснушчатым землянином.

Но они не делают ничего плохого, только пугают ее одним своим присутствием.

— Эй, ты чего? — Таку хмурится и осторожно гладит ее по судорожно обхватившим чашку пальцам. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, ничего. Все нормально, — отвечает Марика абсолютно тем же самым тоном, которым разговаривал со всеми Таку, после того как талла Ито арестовали. Ровно, безэмоционально, но как-то сразу становилось понятно, что он вот-вот заорет. Марике орать не хочется, но тон похож. — Я пойду возьму себе еще пирожное. Тебе тоже взять?

— Возьми.

Таку медленно кивает, задирает левую бровь чуть ли не до линии роста волос и смотрит настороженно. Иногда это мешает — то, что связка все равно все знает и понимает, как ты ни прячься, — если только ты не Таку. Он как раз умудрился достичь таких высот шифрования, что сам запутался, где, что и зачем он чувствует. Спасибо Банни, тот заметил и даже смог что-то с этим сделать.

Марика встает и бредет в сторону матросов, пока Таку пристально рассматривает что-то на ее спине. Взгляд жжется, хочется передернуть плечами, стряхнуть его с себя, и Марика сосредотачивается на этом ощущении, абсолютно забыв про возможную опасность.

Которая, как ни странно, оказывается вовсе даже не возможной, не зря же Марика — эмпат, чувствовала, видимо, что не стоит к этим людям приближаться.

Они только что сидели, а через секунду уже стоят, все четверо, и у одного из них в руках нож. Длинный изогнутый ритуальный нож кхоллов, откуда они здесь взялись.

Время замедляется, как в виртуальности, зато ускоряется сердце, колотится в ребра, и в кровь выбрасывается адреналин. Так бывает всегда, во время любой драки, даже жаль, что они случаются так редко, потому что это ощущение Марика любит. Когда отключается голова и включаются рефлексы, вколоченные куда-то в подкорку, а весь мир превращается в набор четких действий, отточенных до автоматизма.

Чужие ледяные руки дергают Марику за плечи назад, прижимают к чему-то твердому, медленно-медленно, можно спокойно успеть вывернуться, но зачем?

Лезвие ножа бликует прямо в глаза, поймав каплю света из далеких потолочных светильников, поднимается выше, выше, еще выше, на уровень шеи.

Упереться левой ногой в пол, прижаться посильнее к тому, который сзади, правую ногу вверх и хорошенько ударить по яйцам. кхоллы это или нет, а яйца все равно слабое место, как у любых мужиков.

Коленом в лицо, как удачно этот говнюк согнулся.

Правый дергается вперед и падает, получив кружкой в висок, — это Таку кинулся на помощь и швырнул первое, что попалось под руку. Конечно, кружкой никого не убьешь, зато отвлечь можно легко, потом поднырнуть под руку, кулаком в нос, коленом по яйцам, потом по лицу — и еще один лежит.

Тот, что держит Марику, получает затылком в переносицу и временно выходит из строя, а четвертый тянется к ножу — и все это в абсолютной тишине. Он застывает, переводя бешеный взгляд с Марики на Таку и обратно, явно не зная, с кого начать, — а ведь вначале убить должны были одну Марику. До того, как Таку вмешался, а значит запятнал себя, не оценил той чести, которую ему собирались оказать, и теперь повинен смерти. Ну или как там кхоллы объясняют свои поступки. В их религии все равно толком никто не разбирается, а уж понять заумные выражения могут какие-нибудь там историки. Не звать же их сейчас.

По виску кхолла завораживающе медленно стекает капелька пота, он пытается облизнуться и решается — Таку. Рука с ножом тянется вперед, нацеливаясь Таку прямо в живот, но Таку там давно уже нет, он успевает — с солидным запасом — метнуться в сторону, перехватить чужое запястье и дернуть его на себя, заставляя кхолла сделать шаг вперед, потерять равновесие и упасть на пол, споткнувшись об удачно подставленную ногу.

Под потолком разливается вой сирены, рыжий поваренок наконец-то поднимает свое оружие, только стрелять уже не в кого. Время дергается, застывает и опять течет нормально.

— Ты в порядке? — Таку подскакивает к Марике, судорожно ощупывает ее, гладит по затылку и прижимает к себе, громко выдохнув. — Третьи за два рейса, за что нам так не везет.

— Черт их знает. Может, следят за нами плохо? — Марика обнимает его в ответ, утыкается лбом в его шею и улыбается. — Зато подрались, что тоже хорошо, правда?

— Правда. Если тебе это так нравится.

Самому Таку драться нравится намного больше, чем Марике, но он этого немножко стесняется. А на Инане, в последний месяц, валял талла Ито по матам и прямо светился от удовольствия. Возможно, поэтому и стесняется? Вспоминает что-то не то? И ведь не спросишь же, Таку об Инане говорить отказывается наотрез.

А еще он сегодня удивительно сдержанный. В прошлой драке Таку от противника пришлось оттаскивать десантникам, потому что остановиться сам он не мог. Противнику оттаскивание все равно не помогло, свое лицо он оставил на жестком гравии отельной дорожки. Потом его починили, наверное, Марика точно не знает. Как и не знает, хорошо ли то, что сейчас Таку явно стал спокойнее.

Палубой ниже пытаются проснуться Банни и Джеймс, и Марика торопливо их успокаивает. кхоллы валяются на полу, пятерка десантников вваливается в столовую, рыжий поваренок куда-то исчезает. Хотя какой поваренок, кто-то из КВР, скорее всего, не даром же у него было оружие.

Да и вообще, не случилось ничего страшного, Марика и Таку отбились, всех победили и просто молодцы. Вопрос в том, когда на них в следующий раз нападут.

Кхоллы — те еще ублюдки. Религиозные фанатики, хуже чем на Гленне, уверенные, что женщинам в связке не место, и всеми силами пытающиеся женщин этих убить. Их не волнует то, что остальная связка после этого сойдет с ума, наоборот, они уверены, что они очистятся и прозреют. И кхоллов-то ловят, но, как только что выяснилось, не всегда успешно. А еще они редко пытаются напасть меньше пяти раз, зато потом объявляют связку проклятой и оставляют в покое. Значит, еще минимум два нападения, ничего страшного, если бы сейчас они не пробрались на корабль. Если здесь небезопасно, то что же тогда будет на планете?

— Не бойся, мы с тобой, — шепчет Таку и обнимает Марику немного сильнее. Зарывается пальцами в волосы, гладит за ухом, целует в висок, и Марика закрывает глаза.

Они с ней — и да, с ними ничего не страшно.


	5. История пятая. Апрель 7097

Планета завораживает, и нужно бы перестать на нее таращиться, но Джеймс не может отвести взгляд или отвернуться. На работе это, кстати, не сказывается, потому что никакой работы пока нет и не предвидится в ближайшем будущем.

Они болтаются на орбите уже недели две, исследуя еще не названную, но очень странную планету, — и это скучно. Защищаться тут не от кого, на поверхности точно нет никаких зверей или птиц, которых интересно было бы поизучать, а ничем другим Джеймс заниматься не умеет, так что остается только ждать. Приказа садиться, например, но с ним Центр тянет, видимо, не доверяя пересланным данным.

Это, кстати, не удивительно, Джеймс и сам бы не поверил, что нечто подобное может существовать, если бы не видел это собственными глазами прямо перед собой на экранах внешнего наблюдения.

Таку зевает, глядя на них же, Банни копается в настройках мобильных модулей, Марика отключилась от виртуальности и спит прямо в кресле. Что они делают здесь, когда можно выйти, нормально пожрать в каюте и поспать на нормальной постели? Поддерживают разыгравшуюся паранойю капитана, которому уже третий день все не так?

— Хватит злиться, — внезапно просит Банни. — Ты сбиваешь мне все настройки, да и вообще мешаешь.

И вот это немного обидно, но Банни все равно прав, хоть обобижайся.

— Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду. А вы оба собираетесь торчать в креслах до пролежней?

Таку отрывается от экрана, смотрит на Джеймса и фыркает, представив себе задницу Банни в пролежнях и щедро поделившись с остальными этой чудной картинкой. Они ни разу не похожи на реальные жуткие раны, а выглядят как нежно-розовые силуэты зайчиков. Банни тихо хрюкает и прячет лицо в ладонях, и оба ржут, как полные придурки. Джеймс морщится, страдальчески вздыхает и машет рукой, мол, что с вас взять.

Хотя совсем неплохо, что эти двое так спелись. Отлично даже, а ведь сначала все было совсем хреново. Таку больше походил на замороженную версию самого себя, но делал вид, что все нормально. Банни злился, Марика переживала сразу за всех, а Джеймсу почему-то было все равно. Возможно, потому что он догадывался, что закончится это как-нибудь хорошо?

Ну вот и закончилось, что не может не радовать.

— Идиоты, я же говорю, — повторяет Джеймс, зевает и решает все же уйти. Сигнал о входящем сообщении раздается ровно в тот момент, когда он почти отключается.

— О! — радостно хмыкает Таку. — Нам разрешили посадку, несмотря на то, что там может быть жизнь. Так что давай обратно, будем лезть в атмосферу.

Этого не хочется никому, но спорить с Центром не только глупо, но и крайне бессмысленно, так что Джеймс со стоном выпадает из виртуальности, глубоко вздыхает и снова ныряет в нее .

В виртуальности весело. Разбуженная Марика бурчит и зевает, Банни моделирует то кофе, то чай, то лулу — бодрящий напиток с Ниты. Таку болтает в воздухе обеими ногами и играет с пузырем, похожим на мыльный, будто это не ему вести корабль в кипящую и бурлящую атмосферу. Хотя Таку ко всему относится деланно легкомысленно, словно так и надо, жизнь — игра, в которой нет ничего сложнее вставания по утрам по будильнику.

Это неплохо, наверное, но Джеймс такого отношения не понимает, он сам намного приземленнее.

— Не спи, — дергает его Таку. — Кэп говорит, садимся прямо сейчас, нечего тянуть, так что включай все щиты, которые есть, и поехали.

— Угу.

Джеймсу очень не хочется вниз — никому не хочется. От планеты фонит то ли какими-то эмоциями, то ли еще чем, но в любом случае это крайне неприятно и, вероятно, опасно. Поэтому они так долго ждали, посылали запросы и надеялись, что на поверхность отправятся ученые из Исследовательского корпуса. Увы, не видать им такого счастья. Джеймс тоже бурчит, правда, мысленно и спрятавшись ото всех, потому что остальным не нужна и его неуверенность.

Судя по косым взглядам Банни, прятаться получается через раз, а то и через два, вот только стараться лучше тоже не стоит, усилия сейчас требуются в другом месте.

— На ноль, — бормочет Таку себе под нос. Банни и Марика кивают, Джеймс склоняется над конфигурацией щитов.

— Пять.

Внешний третий, внешний второй, перевести оба в режим боя — максимальное напряжение, максимальный радиус действия.

— Четыре.

Первый внешний, первый внутренний в режим защиты, максимально притянуть к кораблю.

— Три.

Второй внутренний в режим ожидания. И третий тоже.

— Два.

Планета приближается, поворачивается красный боком и уплывает под днище, прячется за струями из маневровых двигателей. “Вишневый сад” вздрагивает всем корпусом, замирает, окончательно развернувшись для посадки.

— Один.

Мигает освещение, по коридорам прокатывается предупредительный сигнал, булькает жидкость в системе охлаждения. Выключаются маневровые двигатели, включаются посадочные, сыто рыкнув и плюнув плазмой.

— Ноль.

Атмосфера на этой, пока еще безымянной, планете чем-то похожа на земную: несколько слоев, азот, кислород и все такое. Поверхность тоже похожая: жидкая вода и темно-фиолетовые растения на узком, километров четыреста, перешейке между южной и северной частью. И вот в них главная проблема. Север — очень условный, конечно, — развернут к солнцу и раскален. Настолько, что на нем кипит даже то, что кипеть не может в принципе. Юг, наоборот, постоянно находится в тени и покрыт коркой льда.

И лед, и кипящая жижа истончаются ближе к центру, нагреваются и остывают соответственно, превращаясь в ту самую полосу, на которой возможна жизнь. На которую ни в коем случае нельзя садиться, чтобы ничего случайно не повредить. Значит, либо морозильник, либо духовка, и неизвестно, что из них лучше.

Таку выбирает духовку. Логично, за щитами она кораблю не страшна, а лед можно случайно растопить и устроить местным, если они есть, локальное наводнение.

И вниз.

Пятнадцать тысяч километров — мимо какого-то болтающегося на орбите мусора, очень похожего на искусственный.

Ниже, еще ниже, десять тысяч, пять, две. Медленно-медленно, как крадущаяся к добыче кошка, тихо-тихо, спрятавшись за щитами и отражателями, ощетинившись зондами и оружием. Напряженно и настороженно. Вниз.

Тысяча километров, пятьсот. Воздух густеет, совсем чуть-чуть, но щиты потихоньку начинают визжать. Пока еле слышно, но немного осталось.

Сто километров, восемьдесят.

Все идет по плану, как по учебнику, как на первых занятиях у талла Ито — то есть идеально. Красиво и размеренно.

Пятьдесят, сорок, двадцать.

Банни хмурится, разглядывая что-то в подсистеме наблюдения, Марика кусает губы, рассматривая свои двигатели, Таку застывает, не двигается, не дышит, только кончики пальцев едва заметно касаются клавиш. Выравнивают, выводят на точку посадки: относительно ровный и относительно прохладный кусок земли.

Десять, семь, пять.

Воздух визжит и трется о щиты, зонды мелькают между ними, наружу-внутрь, снова наружу, туда-сюда. Поток входящей информации растет с каждой секундой. Более детальный анализ атмосферы, содержание незнакомых соединений и чего-то похожего на выхлоп, бактерии, вирусы, прочая пакость, вроде не опасная на первый взгляд, но Джеймс в таких деталях не разбирается.

Четыре.

Уже можно различить остатки каких-то строений справа. Из космоса они казались естественными, а теперь отчетливо видно, что это что-то искусственное — и сломанное. В башне — это должна быть башня — зияют дыры и стены местами осыпались. Очередной зонд облетает ее по кругу и возвращается к кораблю. Материал, похожий на бетон. Надо же.

Три.

Третий внешний щит пытается схлопнуться и отключиться, но Джеймс не дает ему этого сделать. Цепляет, насильно разворачивает, пока Банни запускает дополнительные стабилизаторы.

Два.

Дороги, в стороне от места посадки явно переплетение дорог, но нет никакой живности. Флора да, а фауны не наблюдается.

Один.

Щелкает второй внутренний щит и отключается, почти тут же включаясь в десятке метров от первоначального положения. Он делает это постоянно, Джеймс постоянно пытается исправить ошибку, но не видит, в чем ее причина, и Банни тоже не видит. Нужно будет показать ее еще раз техникам.

Ноль.

— На грунте, — сипло выдыхает в интерком Таку и с силой жмурится, пока выпускает боты растяжек и включает какие-то свои пилотские расчеты.

— Непонятно, чего мы так боялись, все же нормально, — удивляется Марика.

— Тут как-то... что-то не то, — мотает в ответ головой Банни. — Не чувствуешь? Что-то такое... как будто рядом работает огромный механизм. Вибрация, что ли..

— Угу, но оно же пока не опасно? Или вообще не опасно.

Джеймс молчит, Таку тоже, вне виртуальности носятся туда-сюда ученые, отдает приказы капитан, и все хорошо, отлично просто.

Первый бот, второй, третий, четвертый, звук пускового механизма напоминает выстрелы, внешние сенсоры фиксируют равномерное движение лавы и визг вгрызающихся в нечто твердое буров.

Все нормально. Джеймс потягивается и еще раз проверяет щиты, кивает сам себе, зевает — и в этот момент корабль вздрагивает от основания до шпиля и проваливается куда-то вниз.

На ультразвуке визжат сжимаемые неизвестно чем щиты. Второй и первый внешние на максимум и третий подальше от корабля, поближе к невидимой пока угрозе. Внутренние — к обшивке, но не совсем вплотную, так, чтобы то, что пытается сожрать корабль, не повредило его, если защита не выдержит.

Под кораблем пустота, огромная и гулкая, и в ней кто-то есть.

Что-то есть.

“Сферическая пещера, мы на ее северном полюсе, взлетные двигатели — двухминутная готовность, все пока в норме”, — мысли остальной троицы смешиваются в одно, в то время как Джеймс всеми силами сопротивляется тому, что находится за бортом.

Орудия первой и второй орудийных палуб на прицел, найти цель, пли. “Вишневый сад” опять содрогается, за пределами виртуальности отчаянно воет сирена.

Залп, еще один и еще один.

Внешние камеры на главный экран, максимальное освещение, энергию с прыжкового двигателя на щиты.

Темнота за бортом тонет в потоке чистого белого света, рассыпается и исчезает, обнажая спрятанного в ней... робота? Зверя? Что это?

У него, кем бы он ни был, есть щупальца, огромные, толщиной с диаметр корабельного коридора в основании. Они сужаются по длине и превращаются на концах в узкие, тонкие когти, которыми существо пытается разодрать корабельные щиты. Ни хрена у него не выходит, и странно было бы, если бы вышло.

Там, где в щупальца попали ракеты, видны явно механические детали — все же робот.

Частичный отказ системы жизнеобеспечения, восстановление через сорок секунд.

Готовность двигателей взлета на ноль. Десять.

Марика боится, Банни над чем-то колдует, отключившись от всего мира, Таку ждет и чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте, но не нервничает. Они все трое не нервничают — их фоновое присутствие успокаивает до состояния транса.

Совсем не обязательно стрелять именно ракетами.

Они больше не падают, кстати.

Прицельный удар вязкой, склизкой гадостью из носовых пушек — это не оружие, это стабилизирующая масса для закрепления на нестабильном грунте. Можно было бы ударить и нижними, но центр робота, то место, откуда растут его щупальца, явно ближе к носу.

Еще один выстрел, и еще один — масса быстрее твердеет при высокой температуре, тут им точно повезло.

Семь?.. Все системы зеленые и на ходу, двигатели в норме, ну когда уже можно будет взлететь?..

И еще один, а вдогонку маленькая ракета с ЭМИ-излучателем. Кораблю не страшно, он за щитами, а если в чудовище есть электроника, то ей придется несладко.

Снова удар — щупальца скользят по щитам медленнее на ноль целых три десятых метра в секунду, совсем неплохо.

Взрыв ракеты, чудовище содрогается и открывает что-то вроде глаз, метрах в семидесяти от “Вишневого сада”. Оно смотрит на них, наверное, Джеймс смотрит в ответ и стреляет в левый глаз стабилизирующей массой. И в правый тоже, надежно залепляя, чем бы оно там ни было.

Щупальца замедляются все больше. На ноль... два... один... вперед.

Рев двигателей, заработавших на максимуме, звучит сладкой музыкой, и Джеймс слегка прижмуривается, пока они взлетают. В полной тишине, от остальных не доносятся даже обрывки мыслей, не то что слов. Чудовище падает на дно пещеры, оно живо, и это отлично слышно, но неважно.

Вверх, еще выше, и еще немного выше, через дыру впереди в небо, мимо... деревьев, мимо каких-то лиан, сквозь атмосферу на орбиту, где тепло, светло и безопасно.

Их никто не преследует, и никто за ними не рвется, и Джеймс, в последний раз проверив, что там с его частью работы, позволяет себе закрыть глаза и отрубиться.


	6. История шестая. Август 7097

Попросить совета Банни решается не сразу. Нет, он уверен, что Таку не откажется помочь, но чувствует себя все равно неуютно. Как будто лезет туда, где ему не место.

Он нервничает, несколько раз открывает и тут же закрывает рот, сползает с кровати попить, посмотреть в окно и взять со стола планшет, приносит заодно какао Таку, и тот не выдерживает.

— Ну что у тебя случилось? Чего ты мечешься по комнате, как будто все сломалось, включая порт? — нетерпеливо спрашивает он, подняв голову от рисунка. Надо же, а Банни казалось, что он ничего не замечал.

— Да так, ничего особенного на самом деле. Нервничаю.

— И по какому поводу?

Надо же, какой интересный у них за окном вид. Куст, высотой чуть ли не до крыши, зеленый и с кудрявыми листочками. Может, посоветовать Таку нарисовать этот куст и тем самым отвлечь его от вопроса?

— Банни, я жду. Сознавайся уже. — Таку даже планшет свой откладывает и таращится теперь ожидающе, так что выхода нет, придется сознаваться.

— Ну-у-у, — начинает Банни, чувствуя, как лицо заливает краска. — У меня свидание. Представляешь? То есть я думаю, что это свидание. Я позвал Оану, ну ту блондинку с корта, погулять, и она согласилась.

Таку молчит довольно долго и ошарашенно, даже глаза вытаращивает, а потом хмыкает и кивает:

— Ну так хорошо же, зачем нервничать? Или ты уже передумал и не знаешь, как ей отказать?

— Я? — Банни пугается почему-то и таращится в ответ. — Да нет вроде. У меня другая проблема. Мне… мне нечего надеть.

“Мне нечего надеть” — это обычно проблема Марики и Таку, сам Банни и Джеймс шмотьем не заморачиваются, тем более что очень сложно следить за модой, находясь по несколько месяцев в рейсе в неисследованных уголках космоса. В которых нет никаких магазинов, само собой, и вообще ничего обычно нет. И, попав куда-нибудь в обитаемое место, Таку и Марика первым делом бегут за покупками, вместе, оставив Джейма и Банни наслаждаться тишиной.

На самом деле этому их ритуалу всего два раза, но два раза — это больше, чем один или ноль, да и в принципе неплохо. Марика радуется вороху платьев, которые ей некуда носить, Таку ограничивается парой-тройкой вещей, которые тоже потом не надевает, зато настроение у всех улучшается и мир становится краше.

— Ужасная проблема. Просто не представляю, что тут можно сделать. — Таку улыбается так, что Банни невольно засматривается и не сразу понимает, что его выпинывают из кровати и подталкивают к двери. — Пойдем, страдалец, будем тебя одевать.

Вот так легко все и решается — и чего он боялся, спрашивается? Хотя Банни боялся не того, что ему откажут в помощи, а того, что Таку расстроится и замкнется в себе еще сильнее. Но нет, все вроде как хорошо. Нормально, по крайней мере.

На улице Таку оглядывается по сторонам, хлопает себя по карманам в поисках кредитки и за руку тащит Банни непонятно куда. Мимо мелькает изученная до мелочей территория отеля, потом короткая улица, магазинчики со всякими сувенирными мелочами, кафе, что-то другое крайне интересное, но задержаться и порассматривать Банни не дают.

— Во сколько тебе надо быть... куда ты там идешь? — торопливо интересуется Таку, сворачивая на боковую извилистую улочку.

— В пять.

— Отлично, все успеем.

В очередной витрине стоит что-то красивое, но Таку дергает Банни за руку, не позволяя остановиться.

— Потом посмотришь, не тормози.

Вообще, очень заметно, что ему весело, знать бы почему. Ну чего веселого может быть в покупке одежды? Хотя... что Банни в этом понимает? Ничего, ну и ладно.

Опять магазинчики — да сколько же их тут? — а еще становится жарко, потому что из-за туч неожиданно выходит солнце, яркое и безжалостное. Хорошо, что Таку с утра пнул Банни намазаться кремом, а то сейчас было бы грустно.

Солнце отражается от поверхности воды и начищенных до блеска стекол, Банни жмурится, подставляя ему лицо, улыбается, вдохнув прохладный воздух и обнаруживает себя в очередном магазине.

Здесь… ну красиво, наверное. Пустынно, гулко и тихо — после шума улицы, неосознаваемого снаружи, это особенно бросается в глаза. В уши.

— Эм… А мы где? — интересуется Банни у спины Таку и получает рубашку в руки вместо ответа.

— Марш в примерочную!

 

* * *  
В итоге в магазине они проводят три часа и уходят оттуда как минимум с десятком пакетов. Банни столько одежды не нужно, но Таку не дает ему вставить ни слова, откладывая то, что нравится ему самому. Банни, впрочем, тоже нравится.

Оказывается, ему совсем не обязательно напоминать кремовое пирожное, а можно выглядеть, как нормальный человек. Бледноватый, но нормальный. Даже рядом с Таку он смотрится неплохо, а раньше вечно терялся на его фоне.

Может, стоило пригласить кого-нибудь на свидание раньше?

А еще Банни жутко устал, потому что ну кто мог подумать, что покупки — это так утомительно. И какое Марика с Таку находят в этом удовольствие, что добровольно мотаются по магазинам пару дней подряд при малейшей возможности?

Банни бросает пакеты возле кровати, плюхается на нее и лениво наблюдает, как Таку стягивает с себя футболку и заползает в изножье, потягиваясь и зевая.

Тоже устал, бедный.

И хорошо, лучше спать будет. Только не прямо сейчас, потому что у Банни появились новые вопросы, но задать их сложно, хотя после магазина Банни уже ничего не страшно.

И не стыдно.

Вдохнуть, выдохнуть, покоситься на голый живот Таку и все же решиться.

— А ты ведь уже целовался? — тихо спрашивает он, зная, что говорит глупости.

Таку ошалело моргает, как будто ему в глаза попал песок, и застывает на половине движения, открыв рот и явно забыв, чем он собирался заниматься.

Потом медленно и осторожно кивает.

— А как это? Ну как это делают? — Банни ненавидит сам себя за все эти вопросы и мечтает провалиться сквозь пол, землю и сразу до ядра планеты. Потому что очень странно, что Таку до сих пор не начал смеяться.

— Как целуются? — удивляется Таку еще больше.

— Ну да, как целуются. Я никогда и ни с кем не целовался и понятия не имею, что нужно делать. — Лучше бы Таку смеялся, честное слово. Все лучше, чем вот этот изумленный взгляд и приоткрытый рот, а ведь Банни почти отпустило. Возможно, все дело именно в этом “почти”?

Что нужно, чтобы Таку наконец-то перестал его интересовать? Или это навсегда? И Банни всю жизнь будет его хотеть, быть рядом, не имея возможности прикоснуться иначе, чем просто как к близкому другу?

— Я не знаю, как это объяснить… — растерянно тянет Таку, отвлекая его от неприятных мыслей. — Это же ну как эээ… дрочить. Получается само собой, губами, и языком потом так…

Он как-то странно двигает пальцами, но понятнее не становится.

Банни скептически хмыкает.

— У тебя, может быть, и само собой, а я все равно понятия не имею, как целоваться. Вдруг ей не понравится?

— Главное, будь естественным. И не притворяйся, что ты прямо мастер, а дальше все получится. Я не знаю, как объяснить. Проще показать.

Банни вздрагивает, Таку тоже, они шарахаются друг от друга, и взгляд Таку становится виноватым.

— Извини, я не должен был, — торопливо шепчет он и краснеет неровными пятнами. — Извини.

Его слова разрушают хрупкое сладкое нечто, возникшее между ними за сегодняшний день, и Банни жмурится, снова мечтая сбежать, но все же решается. Ничего ему не светит, потому что из стопки рисунков на них смотрит талл Ито, но попробовать-то можно. Один раз, не больше — правда, непонятно, что будет потом. Но Банни надеется, что после, если ему вдруг дадут, его отпустит. Бывает так, он читал. Или Таку останется с ним.

— Покажи, — тихо просит он. — Чтобы я не опозорился. Пожалуйста.

Теперь Таку смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего, вытаращив глаза и открыв рот, и Банни думает, что его сейчас пошлют, далеко и качественно.

Но они не были бы эмпатами, если бы Таку не почувствовал, как Банни это нужно. Не был бы собой, если бы не решил помочь, и плевать, что это нечестно, — от одного раза ничего плохого не случится. Таку подбирается к нему, очень медленно и очень неуверенно, касается кончиками пальцев его лица, гладит по виску и жестко хватает за подбородок.

— Все просто, — шепчет он. — Обнимаешь свою Оану...

Вторая рука скользит по плечу вниз, а потом по боку, за спину.

— Придерживаешь под затылок...

Пальцы с подбородка перебираются в волосы.

— Немного наклоняешься...

Таку вдруг оказывается у него на коленях и серьезно смотрит ему в лицо.

— Закрываешь глаза, можно и нет, но так приятнее...

Его веки медленно опускаются, сам он придвигается чуть ближе, но не прижимается.

— И целуешь.

Мягкие губы касаются губ Банни, и тот понимает, что все это время не дышал. Таку действует очень осторожно, не держит, а, скорее, придерживает и прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу, легко скользит по ней языком. Заставляя приоткрыть рот — вот вроде бы чего он добивается. Банни слушается, и поцелуй мгновенно становится глубже. Язык Таку трогает его зубы, исчезает и возвращается обратно, теперь дотрагиваясь до его языка. Это немного щекотно, но приятно, да и в общем хорошо.

Но, наверное, и ему что-то нужно сделать?

Руки, например, куда-нибудь пристроить.

Они отлично ложатся Таку на талию, и почувствовать под ладонями гладкую тонкую кожу тоже приятно.

Таку улыбается, выдыхает в поцелуй, гладит кончиками пальцев затылок Банни и опять ныряет языком в его рот. Трогает небо и снова язык, отстраняется, словно зовет за собой. Наверное, именно зовет, и Банни пробует повторить. Зубы, язык, небо, и Таку тихо смеется, мотая головой.

— Щекотно, — губы опять встречаются с губами, Бани чуть склоняет голову вправо, так удобнее, и пробует еще раз. Легко прикусить нижнюю, лизнуть верхнюю, коснуться языка, позвав за собой, выдохнуть, осознав, что Таку отвечает, и опять… перехватить инициативу? Кажется, так это называется?

Целоваться приятно, но не более. И Таку весь тоже приятный, сладкий, вкусный и горячий — вот только таких желаний, как раньше, это не вызывает. То есть нет, это именно хорошо, и если продолжить, то Банни однозначно возбудится, но не как еще час назад, когда при виде сидящего на кровати Таку хотелось одного: присвоить себе.

А теперь нет, как отрезало, непонятно почему. Может, стоило давно уже поцеловаться?

— Ты думаешь о чем-то постороннем, — фыркает Таку ему в рот. — Очень заметно, знаешь ли. Не делай так на свидании, на это обычно обижаются.

— Не буду.

Они все еще близко, и клубничное дыхание Таку ложится Банни на подбородок, но в этом нет ничего странного и возбуждающего. Просто хорошо и все. Банни сжимает талию Таку, хитро улыбается и валит его на кровать, хорошенько прижав собой к покрывалу.

Так еще ближе, и Таку морщит нос, продолжая обнимать Банни. Можно снова его поцеловать и погладить бок или грудь. Но не хочется.

Больше — не хочется.

Разве так бывает?

— Знаешь, я, кажется, тебя не люблю, — удивленно шепчет Банни Таку в скулу. — Представляешь?

Таку обалдело таращится на него, а потом хохочет так, что на глазах выступают слезы, но от себя не отпускает.

— Вообще-то, — выдавливает он сквозь всхлип, — ты не любишь меня уже давно, примерно с первого рейса. Только что понял? Хочешь — да, но не любишь. Оно же совершенно не так чувствуется, как у тебя. Можешь меня еще и трахнуть, если нужно убедиться в том, что это все не имеет к любви никакого отношения. И если тебе после этого станет легче.

Иногда он бывает очень злым, вот как сейчас. Переключается с обычной своей расслабленности в модус холодного бешенства, плотно замешанного на боли. И на одиночестве. На тоске, обиде и на куче других странных вещей, разобрать которые Банни не может.

Иногда Таку смотрит вот так, как сейчас, и от этого взгляда хочется убежать. Честное слово, Банни больше нравилось когда он мучился, как в начале, тогда все казалось понятным и простым.

А теперь у Таку то ли безумие, то ли попытка дожрать себя, лишь бы было не так больно и не так одиноко, и, наверное, он прав. То, что чувствует Банни, не имеет никакого отношения к любви.

— Скорее, легче должно стать тебе, а не мне. Ты не пробовал завести какие-нибудь отношения? Хоть с кем-нибудь? Я понимаю, конечно, что ты… скучаешь, но талл Ито вряд ли одобрил бы то, что ты с собой творишь.

А вот это подлость, и бить туда, где больнее всего, нельзя. Взгляд у Таку становится затравленным и диким, он пытается выбраться из-под Банни, но как-то вяло, как будто у него не хватает сил. И выглядит он так, словно вот-вот разорется и ударит кого-нибудь. Банни перехватывает его руки, прижимает к постели над его головой и утыкается носом в его щеку.

— Извини, я не должен был этого говорить.

От Таку тянет болезненным, безумным одиночеством и желанием деться хоть куда-нибудь, хотя бы еще раз снова оказаться там, где было хорошо, спокойно и безопасно. Под боком у Сакуры Ито, который, как назло, очень далеко, но если его нет, то хоть у кого-нибудь. Просто забыться на время, хоть на полчаса, чтобы перестало так болеть.

Он отворачивается, закрывает глаза, прячется весь за тонким дрожащим блоком, и Банни не выдерживает. Нельзя это вот так оставлять, с этим нужно что-нибудь сделать. Он наклоняется, мягко целуя соленый висок, щеку и уголок рта, кусает за мочку уха, тянет, заставляя Таку повернуться, и осторожно касается сжатых губ.

Отвечать Таку не собирается, наоборот, вжимается в постель, мотает головой, пытаясь отстраниться, но Банни придерживает его за подбородок, гладит по скуле.

— Не убегай, не надо, — просит он, но Таку опять мотает головой.

— Не нужно, Банни. Лучше просто уйди. Я понимаю, что ты собираешься сделать, — и нет. Так нельзя, не с тобой, не трогай меня, слышишь!

Под конец он срывается на крик, а Банни дает себе мысленный пинок. Они все думали, что Таку пришел в себя, а он, оказывается, всего-то отлично прятался, идиот такой. Стукнуть бы его хорошенько, но жалко же: он и так бедный и несчастный. Еще талла Ито бы стукнуть, но с этим придется подождать.

Таку колотит крупная дрожь, он вырывается уже всерьез, отбивается, пнув Банни по бедру, и тот разжимает руки, отпуская. Таку шарахается в сторону, переползает обратно к изножью и таращится на Банни дикими, безумными глазами.

Кажется, еще немного — и он сломается, взорвется, рассыпавшись в пыль, и да, наверное, Банни все же не любил никогда его по-настоящему, потому что таких чувств не испытывал. Даже тогда, когда все было очень плохо, а от Таку во все стороны несло счастьем, сексом и какой-то блаженной нежностью. И таллом Ито — во всех смыслах.

Тогда Банни искренне думал, что мир вот-вот развалится, жизнь дерьмо и лучше никогда не станет, а оказывается, у него и проблем-то не было, так, придуманные страдания, как будто реально имеющихся недоставало.

Таку хочется секса, просто чтобы забыться, но это означает изменить, и на такое он не способен. Изменить человеку, который его обманывал, возможно, использовал и молчал там, где нужно было говорить. Это проблемы, которых Банни не понимает, но он может помочь. Вопрос в том, согласится ли Таку и как ему это предложить.

И надо ли предлагать — Банни не знает, в какой момент к нему подойти, чтобы не сломать окончательно. Сейчас, наверное, не стоит.

— У тебя свидание, — напоминает Таку, а Банни осознает, что довольно давно молчит, и за это время Таку успел взять себя в руки, спрятаться и снова стать нормальным. Словно между ним и остальным миром возникла плотная стена. — Ты бы поторопился, а то опоздаешь. Не зря же мы три часа мотались по магазинам. И удачи, расскажи потом, как все прошло.

Это его так выгоняют, но уходить совершенно не хочется. Хотя да, свидание, Оана и три часа в магазинах.

— Расскажу. А ты… чем будешь заниматься?

— Порисую. Или погуляю. Иди, в общем, опоздаешь же.

Точно, выгоняет. Ай. Ай. Ай. Ну и ладно.

Банни перебирается на край и тянет к себе ближайший пакет, пока Таку садится ровнее и прижимается спиной к спинке кровати. Хорошо, что Банни не нужно далеко идти, живут-то они в одной комнате и даже спят в одной постели, потому что заснуть в одиночку Таку может, только сильно вымотавшись, а в отпуске, как на зло, вымотаться негде.

— Синее? И черное? Рубашку или футболку, мы же вроде и то и другое купили?

— Синюю рубашку, черные брюки. И расчешись, а то на голове непонятно что. — Неизвестно как, но Таку умудряется бурчать очень менторским тоном, как воспитатели в интернате, и это смешно. Как будто он тут самый взрослый.

— Как скажете, талл ментор. — Банни кланяется не вставая, падает с кровати и ржет, пока Таку добирается до него и встревоженно смотрит, мол, все ли в порядке? — Хорошо все. Не переживай. Я даже не ударился.

Таку закатывает глаза и уползает обратно к изножью, как будто ему там медом намазано, а Банни поднимается и вытряхивает из пакета нужные вещи.

— А если у нас зайдет дальше? Дальше поцелуев, я имею в виду, — что мне тогда делать?

Футболка улетает в угол, к ней присоединяются шорты, Банни трясет головой, натягивая на плечи рубашку, и поворачивается к Таку.

Тот таращится на него, словно увидел впервые в жизни, потом закрывает рот и пожимает плечами.

— Действуй по обстоятельствам. Главное, не делай вид, что ты уже с кем-то трахался, если у тебя совсем нет опыта. Проще сознаться, что она у тебя первая, я слышал, что девчонки такое любят. Но сам не проверял, не знаю.

— Думаешь, любят? Что-то я сомневаюсь.

Штаны вроде бы слишком узкие, а в магазине ведь подходили. Ну или это только кажется, налезают вроде как.

— Ну почему бы и нет. Парни точно любят, оказаться у кого-то первым… приятно. — Таку почему-то вздыхает и встает с кровати. — Иди к зеркалу, надо что-то сделать с твоей головой, а то такое ощущение, что ты подметал ею пол.

— И что в этом приятного?

Банни послушно садится перед зеркалом и закрывает глаза, когда Таку запускает пальцы ему в волосы. Это хорошо, но вообще за Таку ему откровенно страшно, потому что то, что он делает с собой, — ненормально. Ну нельзя так — но вот как его вытаскивать, если он прячется ото всех? Хоть совершай набег на Мидану и вытаскивай с нее талла Ито, чтобы вправил Таку мозги. Или, может, свидание им организовать, если такое вообще возможно? В обычных тюрьмах можно, Банни слышал, а там, где он?..

— Понятия не имею, говорят так. Я еще ни у кого не был первым, — тянет Таку очень задумчиво, разделяя волосы Банни на отдельные пряди. — Но у тебя есть шанс рассказать мне, как это бывает. И если у вас наметится что-нибудь, кроме поцелуев, скажи мне, я куда-нибудь уйду.

— Ты псих.

Банни разворачивается к нему и смотрит в спокойное, почти равнодушное лицо.

— Ну и что? Должна же тут у кого-нибудь быть более или менее нормальная личная жизнь. Только не влюбляйся, все равно семью ты завести не сможешь. Сам же знаешь, что нам нельзя, а окончания твоей службы она не дождется.

— Знаю. — Банни кладет ладони ему на бедра, подтягивает Таку поближе к себе и хочет сказать что-нибудь ободряющее. Что у него тоже все будет хорошо, прошлое забудется, или талл Ито после тюрьмы вернется к нему, но вместо этого просит: — Еще один урок? Поцелуев?

— Обойдешься. Ты и так опаздываешь. И не забудь позвонить, если тебе понадобится комната.

Таку поднимает его за плечо и выпихивает из комнаты, сунув в карман рубашки кредитку. И дверь захлопывает, чтобы Банни не надумал вернуться.

“Должна же тут у кого-нибудь быть более или менее нормальная личная жизнь...”

Весело, однако.

И уходить совсем не хочется, хотя от Таку не слышно вообще ничего. Но он ясно дал понять, что желает остаться в одиночестве, так что Оана, мороженое, а там как пойдет.

Не довел бы Таку себя в этом одиночестве до нервного срыва.

 

* * *  
— Привет.

Банни закрывает за собой дверь, прижимается к ней спиной и смотрит на все так же сидящего в изножье кровати Таку. Как будто тот не вставал все последние пять часов.

— Привет. Что, не получилось? — В его голосе звучит искреннее сочувствие, и в глазах светится оно же.

Надо же, Таку и в самом деле желал Банни потрахаться и вот теперь расстроился, когда не вышло. Удивительный человек.

— Неа. Она хорошая, но не мое. Особенно после вопроса о том, могу ли я уйти из флота и считаю ли я наши — я имею в виду, внутри связки — отношения нормальными. В смысле, что мне нельзя было покупать конфеты тебе во время свидания с ней.

Таку неверяще хлопает глазами, а потом хохочет, уронив с коленей планшет. Банни хмыкает, доходит до постели и падает на нее.

— А что, и в самом деле нельзя было?

— Да нет, — всхлипывает Таку в ответ. — Можно, просто это и ну странно же. Зачем ты думаешь о конфетах для меня, если гуляешь с красивой девушкой? Ты должен думать о ней, а не обо мне, логично же.

— Ну, значит, она оказалась не настолько интересной, чтобы я забыл купить тебе конфет. На, кстати, что-то местное и вроде вкусное. — Банни придвигается к нему поближе и кидает ему бумажный кулек с какими-то леденцами. Сам он их не пробовал, а Таку должно понравиться, сладкое же.

— Спасибо.

Шуршит бумага, что-то падает на покрывало, Таку тихо стонет, видимо, наслаждается конфетой, и Банни косится на него, на его блаженную морду, на губы в сахарной пудре и закрывает глаза.

Сейчас для этого не время, хоть и хочется, внезапно опять хочется, да так, что лежать становится неудобно. Ну и ладно.

— Рассказывай, как все прошло, — требует Таку. — Кстати, Марика звонила, сказала, что они послезавтра вернутся и хотят потом с нами на южную часть острова в какие-то руины. Так что готовься к походу. Итак, я жду.

Банни пожимает плечами:

— Да нечего рассказывать. Гуляли по набережной, она мне пыталась объяснить, что такое ландшафтный дизайнер, но я так и не понял. Потом ели мороженое, и я пытался объяснить ей, что такое флот изыскателей и работа в связке, — только то, что можно говорить гражданским, конечно. Потом опять гуляли, по улице с магазинчиками, мы там с тобой позавчера были, помнишь? И Оана все хотела что-нибудь купить, но у нее ни на что не хватало денег. Может быть, я должен был ей что-нибудь подарить?

— А черт его знает, может, и должен был. Но вроде подарки — это то, что на праздники, или если тебе хочется сделать приятное кому-то. Про обязательные подарки Сакура ничего не рассказывал, — говорит Таку и захлопывает рот, так, что слышен стук зубов.

Как всегда, когда он вспоминает о талле Ито. Ну что же это такое, а? Вот разве можно так с собой?

Впрочем, лекарство Банни знакомо: перевести разговор на другую тему.

— В любом случае я купил только конфеты тебе. Знал бы, что Марика послезавтра возвращается, и ей бы купил. Хотя ты бы все равно все сожрал до ее приезда. Вкусно, кстати?

— Вкусно. Хочешь попробовать?

— Не-а.

Смена темы срабатывает, и коротко плеснувшая от Таку волна боли исчезает. Что не может не радовать.

Вообще, Таку обычно не нравится, когда с ним возятся. После того как прошел первый шок, растянувшийся на экзамены и половину первого рейса, Таку стал вежливо пресекать все попытки его утешить и рассказать, что все будет хорошо, не сейчас, так через пять лет, уже даже меньше осталось.

И Банни долго втайне гордился им, тем, что Таку пересилил себя, оставил прошлое в прошлом и начал снова нормально жить, пока не понял сегодня, что Таку просто решил поменьше нервировать собственную связку. Молодец какой, заботливый, вот только он сделал хуже сам себе — и кому это нужно было?

Через пять лет Банни обязательно возьмет отпуск и слетает на Мидану, чтобы сломать таллу Ито нос. Потом Таку может орать, ругаться и делать прочие глупости, но талл Ито точно заслужил пару выбитых зубов. И тайя Шелл еще, но ее бить противно. Марике тогда на Инане очень хотелось, еле удержали. А уж слов таких Банни от нее ни до, ни после не слышал. “Ревнивая сука” было самым ласковым, остальное Банни толком не разобрал, потому что ругалась Марика на диалекте той планеты, на которой росла. Но звучало грозно.

— Эй, не спи. — Таку наклоняется и дергает его за волосы. — Ну или давай спать, только не в одежде же.

— Давай спать, — безропотно соглашается Банни, вырванный из сладких мечтаний о разбитом носе Сакуры Ито. — А завтра пойдем гулять, ладно? Там на набережной красивые виды, можно порисовать. Пойдем?

— Пойдем, чего ж не пойти-то. Если твоя Оана не объявится, конечно.

— Не объявится.

Банни потягивается и раздевается лежа, потому что вставать ему лень. Таку рядом что-то то ли бормочет, то ли напевает, выкидывая свои шорты на пол, и плюхается Банни под бок. Они теперь так спят: Таку, свернувшись клубочком, и Банни, прижавшись к его спине и пристроив руку куда-нибудь в район его талии. Иногда по утрам им обоим бывает немного неловко, но Банни давно научился просыпаться раньше, чем Таку ощутит его стояк.

— А вдруг объявится? Хочешь, я ее нарисую, чтобы она тебя простила? Девчонки такое любят, вон на Марику посмотри.

— Посмотрю, когда она приедет. А Оана не заслужила от тебя портретов, обойдется.

— Ну как хочешь.

Засыпают они очень быстро, Таку даже быстрее, хотя с ним всегда так. Бум — и спит, как будто его выключили. Банни утыкается лицом ему между лопаток, протяжно, с подвыванием зевает и закрывает глаза. Ну их нафиг, этих девушек во главе с Оаной. Зачем они нужны, если рядом есть Таку?

Сон наплывает издалека, медленно, но неумолимо, как приливная волна. Она почему-то рыжая, словно ее подсвечивает солнце, тяжелая, огромная, но Банни не пытается убежать, зная, что никакого вреда она ему не причинит. Вода надвигается мягкой стеной, падает сверху, оглаживает кожу, стекает мелкими капельками вдоль позвоночника, по бокам в пах, щекочет, трогает осторожно губы, как поцелуй. Нежный, неуловимый и жутко возбуждающий. Банни тянется к тому, кто его целует, но не может поймать. Он ускользает сквозь пальцы, исчезает, появляется снова, касаясь груди и бедер, прижимаясь и тихо, жалобно выстанывая что-то похожее на “пожалуйста”.

— Иди ко мне, — зовет Банни, обнимает его, подается ближе, так, чтобы потереться членом об округлую упругую задницу, и просыпается.

— Иди смотреть порнуху на другой край кровати, — сонно бормочет Таку, но не отодвигается.

Наоборот, подставляется под скользящую по животу ладонь, тихо вздыхает, явно не осознавая, что происходит. Банни застывает — на пару секунд, не дольше, — пытаясь понять, что он делает, но пальцы натыкаются на чужой стоящий колом член, Таку коротко стонет и вздрагивает. И думать становится невозможно.

Потом он, наверное, об этом пожалеет, но сейчас… Сейчас ничего неважно.

— Не хочу я никуда идти, — шепчет Банни Таку в плечо, притирается так, чтобы член оказался между его ягодиц, и ныряет ладонью под белье.

Трогать Таку оказывается неожиданно интересно и ужасно возбуждающе, хотя казалось бы, куда больше-то. И он не сопротивляется, а ведь Банни ждет чего-то подобного.

Наоборот, Таку жмется к нему еще ближе, хватает за бедро, опять стонет, подставляя под губы шею. Он сладкий, как клубника, и мягкий, сонный еще, теплый, гладкий, отзывчивый. Интересно, как Банни жил, не зная всего этого?

И ласкать кого-то другого совсем не то же самое, что себя, но чем-то похоже. Чужой член ощущается в ладони иначе, Таку реагирует на прикосновения по-другому, ему явно мало легких касаний, и Банни сжимает пальцы.

Таку захлебывается стоном и толкается Банни в кулак, ухитрившись одновременно проехаться задницей по его члену. Банни жмурится, со свистом выдыхает и двигает рукой быстрее. Тереться о Таку приятнее, чем ему же дрочить, но, наверное, нужно делать все одновременно?

Банни жарко, еще жарче от прислонившегося к груди Таку, а его ладонь на бедре, кажется, оставит ожог. Банни слизывает с его шеи капельки пота, зарывается носом в его волосы и пытается дышать немного ровнее, только ничего не получается.

Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы получилось вообще хоть что-нибудь, кроме сорванных стонов, да и Банни не сразу понимает, что это его стоны, а не Таку. Чужая плоть в пальцах мягко пульсирует и кажется очень нежной, настолько, что Банни боится причинить Таку боль, а тот требует — жестче, быстрее, да не бойся ты. Не словами, а эмоциями, и у Банни нет другого выхода, кроме как подчиниться.

Ему хочется навалиться посильнее, так, на боку, не слишком удобно, но эти мысли быстро вымывает из головы. Таку, даже не повернувшись к нему, делает задницей что-то такое, от чего по телу прокатываются огненные волны.

И нет, это совершенно не похоже на дрочку наедине с собой, одно присутствие рядом горячего тонкого тела изменяет абсолютно все. Банни кусает его за плечо, не переставая двигать рукой от головки к основанию и обратно, зализывает укус, впивается зубами снова, на этот раз основательнее, и Таку застывает, сжав ягодицами так удачно легший между ними член.

— Я… сейчас... — зачем-то сообщает он, хотя и так понятно, по тому, как дрожат его руки и срывается дыхание. Банни тоже сейчас, буквально через пару секунд — и да, вот так хорошо.

Это мало напоминает обычный оргазм, скорее, волну из сна, мягко омывающую тело от макушки до пяток раз, другой, третий, пока Таку складывается в руках Банни пополам, тихо и хрипло скуля. Обмякает, расслабляется, ткнувшись лбом в подушку, и накрывает ладонь Банни своей. Переплетает их пальцы, убирает вторую руку с бедра, сует под щеку и вздыхает.

Наверное, нужно что-то сказать, но Банни лень, да и Таку тоже. Тело ощущается желейной дрожащей массой, розовой такой, клубничной, на пальцах остывает чужая сперма, а своя — на спине Таку, и ее, надо бы стереть, но и это — лень. Банни жмурится, трется носом о шею Таку и мгновенно вырубается, успев, впрочем, заметить, что и Таку уже уснул.

Утром им должно бы быть неловко, но нет, ничего подобного.

Банни открывает глаза первым, прислушивается к ощущениям и улыбается: все хорошо. И красиво, начиная от их сплетенных грязных пальцев и подсохших потеков спермы на спине Таку и заканчивая ярким синяком там, где его шея переходит в плечо.

И Таку чувствуется тоже… хорошо. Спокойнее, что ли, расслабленнее. И если ему полегчало после обычной дрочки, то полноценный секс, по идее, должен сделать все просто прекрасным. Банни зевает, приподнимаясь на локте, касается губами синяка и сползает с кровати, направляясь в ванную. Полноценный секс — штука, конечно, хорошая, но прежде чем им заниматься, нужно умыться.


	7. История седьмая. Январь 7098

— Ти-и-и-и-хо, — шепчет Таку в искусанные губы, прижимает к подушке чужие же руки и немного отстраняется. — Не кричи так.

Банни облизывается и открывает мутные, пьяные совершенно глаза, явно не понимая, что он перед собой видит.

— Почему? — сипло спрашивает он и вздрагивает, когда Таку касается кончиками пальцев его бока. — Нельзя?

— Голос сорвешь.

Это совсем неважно, конечно, но тихим он нравится Таку больше. Покрытым испариной, потерянным в ощущениях, прислушивающимся к себе, как к неизвестной мелодии, натянутым, как струна.

— Не сорву.

— Сорвешь.

Почему-то они постоянно разговаривают во время секса, причем на какие-то странные темы. Как начали в первый раз в отпуске, так уже полгода остановиться не могут. Это неплохо, просто немного странно.

Кожа у Банни на вкус горьковатая и терпкая, и Таку с удовольствием вылизывает его плоский живот. Мелкими легкими движениями, прижав ладони к тонким бедренным косточкам и не забывая дуть на дорожки слюны.

Почему-то Банни это нечеловечески заводит.

— Не сорву. Я же не ты.

Он уже скулит и все пытается выгнуться так, чтобы потереться о Таку членом, но ему пока нельзя. Сегодня хочется подольше, да и поиздеваться над ним немного тоже весело.

— Сорвешь. И будешь потом три дня хрипеть. Оно тебе надо?

Таку добирается до члена Банни, но игнорирует его, переключившись на подрагивающие бедра. Гладит раскинутые в стороны ноги, лижет под коленом — там щекотно, и Банни смеется сквозь стон.

— Не сорву.

Возбужден он так, что Таку почти скручивает чужими, похожими на болевые спазмы эмоциями. Но ему хватает выдержки, чтобы продолжить начатое. Чтобы довести Банни до грани, до просьб, и только потом взять то, что так отчаянно предлагают. С Сакурой не хватало, тогда хотелось быстрее, ближе и больше, но думать о нем сейчас нельзя. Никогда нельзя. О нем лучше вообще никогда больше не думать, но увы не получается, хоть вой.

— Я постараюсь — и сорвешь. Спорим?

Таку переворачивает его на живот и сжимает гладкие округлые ягодицы. На левой след от его же зубов, уже желтоватый, почти сошедший, значит, нужно его обновить. Укусить, зализать, погладить пальцами, заодно скользнув ими к середине задницы, прямо к раскрытой еще с ночи дырке. Розовой, припухшей, влажной.

— Я тебе и так верю.

Банни выгибается и скулит, выпрашивая продолжение, но Таку медлит. Доводить его до безумия хорошо, не обращать внимания на себя — очень просто. Хотя и Таку возбужден настолько, что шумит в ушах, а каждое прикосновение к телу Банни отдается в голове легким звоном. Внутрь, вбиться и трахать до воя и криков — не сейчас, еще немного, еще чуть-чуть поиграть, пока Банни не попросит.

— Не заметно.

И все же внутрь, только пока пальцами, сразу двумя, можно же, медленно-медленно, не растянуть, а подразнить. И между ними — языком. Такого они не пробовали, но когда-то же нужно начинать.

— Что ты?.. — спрашивает было Банни и даже приподнимается, но закончить не успевает.

Таку хлопает его по ягодице, просовывает язык еще немного глубже, убирает пальцы, тоже медленно. И лижет мелко-мелко, быстро, по расслабленным мышцам, пока Банни не начинает так же мелко дрожать и выгибаться.

— Я ничего.

Говорить лень, да и сложновато, зато заниматься — как же это называется? — на удивление приятно. Кто-то говорил, что противно, да ничего подобного. Чистое, покрытое испариной, жадное и отзывчивое тело — что тут вообще может быть противного?

Это же Банни, а не кто-то там чужой.

И опять пальцами, быстро и жестко, для контраста. Долить смазки и снова внутрь, в узкое и теплое. Банни привстает на локтях и коленях, совсем немного, но от этого в голове Таку перегорают один за другим какие-то предохранители. Банни, раскрытый, просящий без слов. Мяукающий, как всегда, когда он снизу, знать бы еще почему.

Родной, знакомый до мелочей, почти умоляющий — и Таку не выдерживает. Приподнимает его за бедра еще выше, утыкает его лицом в постель, размазывает трясущимися руками смазку по члену и толкается в задницу.

С первого раза не получается, головка проезжает между ягодиц, Банни всхлипывает, Таку вздрагивает и пробует снова, помогая себе рукой, — и вот теперь все как надо. Узко, жарко — правильно, и нужно двигаться, ускоряясь. До искр из глаз, до криков и стонов, непонятно, своих или чужих.

Кипит и пузырится кровь, смешиваются эмоции, тоже как всегда, и Таку быстро перестает осознавать, где он, кто он и кто кого трахает. Ощущения на двоих, воздух на двоих — на двоих сейчас весь мир, сузившийся до коротких толчков и вспышек под опущенными веками.

Вперед, назад, снова вперед, пока кожа не коснется кожи с мокрым шлепком, от которого в голове что-то немножко взорвется.

Банни прогибается все сильнее, скользит коленями по простыне, съезжая куда-то, куда не надо, и Таку хватает его сначала за бедра, потом за локти, натягивает на себя, заставляя выгнуться под совсем уж немыслимым углом. И так отлично, изумительно, нужно и правильно. Держать его, сжимать, чтобы остались синяки, которые потом будут болеть, но сейчас, практически в угаре, на это плевать им обоим.

Банни дрожит, и Таку с ним вместе, Банни хрипит, запрокидывает голову назад. Отросшие волосы метут по лопаткам — схватить бы их, дернуть белые пряди, но рук не хватает.

Дыхания не хватает, выдержки тоже — ничего не хватает, потому что Банни от пяток до макушки продирает первой волной оргазма. Слишком быстрой и неожиданной, но Таку ловит ее, тонет в ней, послушно двигаясь, как требуют: очень быстро и размашисто, буквально вколачиваясь в податливое и жадное тело.

За первой волной следует вторая, и третья, и еще одна, и нет больше стонов, только сиплый скулеж на одной ноте, жалобный, как будто Банни больно. Но ему хорошо — и Таку хорошо с ним вместе. Одновременно, и не разобрать, где чье удовольствие, да и не важно.

После Таку ложится щекой на покрытую испариной спину и расслабляется. Дрожат мышцы бедер, дрожат руки, а на предплечьях Банни наливаются красочные синяки, отпечатки ладоней. Смотреть на них немного стыдно, но левое как раз перед глазами, хоть жмурься.

Жмуриться Таку не хочется, потому что тогда он мгновенно уснет, упадет в темноту, и в ней опять будет страшно. А так, прижимаясь к худому влажному телу и слушая успокаивающееся дыхание, можно представить, что все хорошо. И так ему становится легче.


	8. История восьмая. Январь 7098

Тоска накатывает из ниоткуда, редко, но очень качественно. Накрывает с головой, чаще всего по ночам, и никуда от нее не деться. Сакура скучает так, что готов выть, толку с воя, правда, ноль, даже легче не становится.

Он просыпается — вот как сейчас, — выныривает из какого-нибудь совершенно обыденного сна то о прогулках, то об ужине вдвоем, то о теплом, расслабленном теле под боком, и долго смотрит в полумрак камеры, пытаясь успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

Таку далеко, возможно, ему давно уже нет никакого дела до Сакуры, возможно, он его ненавидит или забыл — все эти предположения не играют никакой роли, пока есть шанс на что-то лучшее. На то, что снится. На то, чего хочется так, что душа выворачивается наизнанку и болит.

А ведь, скорее всего, у Сакуры не будет ни малейшей возможности с ним встретиться — на какие деньги? Если Таку не найдет его сам, то придется ограбить какой-нибудь банк и пробовать добраться до порта приписки его корабля. Знать бы еще, где он. И как туда проникнуть, на закрытый, полувоенный объект-то.

Потерять Хайе было в чем-то проще: с ним было как-то сразу понятно, что ничего больше нет и не будет. А с Таку…

Сакура сворачивается в клубок под одеялом и жмурится, прижимая ладонь к груди, туда, где болит почти физически, закусывает пальцы на другой руке, чтобы не орать в полный голос.

Два года прошло, а легче не становится. И, видимо, не станет уже никогда. И, главное, что ничего толком не придумывается о том, как найти Таку, если он не появится сам.

Разве что воспользоваться правом на визиты на Клееберг, устроиться где-нибудь там на работу и ждать, пока Мария не позовет последнего ребенка в гости к семье. Вот только кто Сакуру, бывшего каторжника, туда пустит?

Ему то хочется, то опять не хочется жить.

Его то раздирает на части надеждой, особенно после того, как очередная апелляция направляется на рассмотрение, то душит тяжелой тоской, когда приходит очередной отказ.

В его снах Таку то просто рядом, смеется, обнимает, прячет лицо под волосами и дергает косу, то смотрит презрительно, разворачивается и уходит, а Сакура бежит за ним, пытаясь все объяснить, и никак не может догнать.

Когда-то он так же бегал за Хайе то по горящему “Кимару”, то по каким-то незнакомым лабиринтам — почти с тем же ощущением бесконечной беспомощности. Но с Хайе он хотя бы не был виноват, а сейчас и обвинить-то некого, кроме себя самого. И пнуть себя же.

Теперь Хайе ему не снится — ни одного раза за последние два года. Алиша и Йорген, бывает, приходят, а Хайе — нет, словно его никогда и не было. И Сакура чувствует себя предателем, хотя точно знает, что Хайе не хотел бы для него одиночества.

Теперь это понятно, но толку с понимания никакого.

Сегодня он больше не уснет, а значит, завтра весь день будет зевать и спотыкаться на ровном месте. Жаль, что упахаться так, чтобы рухнуть в постель и мгновенно отключиться, все равно не получится. В саду просто нет столько работы. Срезать овощи, удобрить, вскопать, пересадить. Все это сложно для Вэлла или Айки, но для Сакуры это не нагрузки.

И думать о Таку работа не мешает. Не только о нем, обо всех остальных тоже. Как там Банни, как Марика и Джеймс, все ли у них хорошо, живы ли они все вообще или случилось что-нибудь. Иногда Сакуре снится, как их корабль взрывается или падает на планету, а он видит и ничем не может помочь. Эти сны еще хуже, чем что-то обыденное и сладкое про Таку.

Потому что после таких снов Сакуру пожирает тревога, переходящая в панику, смешанную с ужасом, и деться от них тоже некуда.

Он никогда не волновался так о своих учениках — впрочем, ни одна из связок не была его связкой, и раньше он всегда имел возможность узнать, как у них дела.

Но и сейчас остальные бывшие ученики Сакуру не беспокоят, а вот Таку, Марика и Джеймс с Банни даже очень. Он боится за них больше, чем за себя, больше, чем боялся за Хайе когда-то, — и в этом нет ничего нормального.

Иногда ему кажется, что всем было бы проще, если бы он тогда, давно, в госпитале, все-таки смог перерезать себе горло. Или позже решил бы наплевать все и забрать детей себе. Или отказал бы Таку.

Их тысячи, этих “или”, и каждое из них выгрызает в совести и мыслях Сакуры дырки, хоть иди и бейся головой о стену — да только не поможет.

Он переворачивается на спину, открывает и снова закрывает глаза, заставляет себя выровнять дыхание и отвлечься. Иначе нельзя, иначе он рехнется, задолго до того как закончится срок, и вообще больше никогда с ними не встретится. А так есть шанс, маленький, крошечный, но есть же.

И цепляться за него изо всех сил — это все, что Сакуре остается.

А еще можно попроситься на работу в шахты — даже нужно, он сделает это прямо завтра, — уж там-то устать просто, значит, снов будет меньше, и тоски, если получится, тоже...


	9. История девятая. Март 7098

Голубое, почти бирюзовое небо до горизонта, нежный розовый песок под ногами, почти как пудра, — словно с картинок о старой Земле, такой, какой она была до последней войны.

Джеймс оглядывается снова и удовлетворенно вздыхает. Отличную планету они в этот раз нашли, теплую, ласковую и спокойную. Без особой тектонической активности, с мягким климатом и кучей мелкой неагрессивной живности. Скоро здесь будет очередной курорт, очень дорогой, скорее всего, но пока людей, кроме экипажа, нет, ничего чужого нет, кроме их корабля, и планетой можно любоваться без помех.

Он и любуется, то вживую, то рассматривая картинки с болтающихся на орбите спутников.

Им вообще везет в этом рейсе — очень долгом, кстати. Сначала они нашли Тартар, на котором чуть не погибли, но успели отбиться от нападения древнего робота.

На Тартар сразу налетела целая стая ученых — чуть ли не весь клеебергский университет и еще кто-то там из технических. Как саранча — или как это правильно называется? Вроде так, но Джеймс вообще не очень силен во всяких исторических названиях, а к Марике не набегаешься каждое уточнять. Пусть будет саранча, слово это звучит неприятно, и ученые тоже были не так чтобы очень милы.

Орали за то, что Джеймс повредил робота, пока кто-то из флотских их не заткнул, напомнив, с кем они разговаривают. Добрее ученые от этого не стали, особенно их главный, суровый, чем-то похожего на талла Ито мужик, но какая разница, в общем-то?

Главное, что за Тартар связке обещали повышение и какую-то там награду, тоже историческую. За обнаружение остатков древних цивилизаций. Вручали ее за все время существования флота раз пятнадцать, не больше, да и такие крупные остатки еще никому не попадались. И такие агрессивные.

Бой с роботом Джеймс до сих пор вспоминает с некоторым содроганием: он ведь мог не успеть, сделать что-нибудь не так, и валялись бы они сейчас всем кораблем на дне той самой пещеры. Обидно вышло бы, но он справился, и он молодец. И все остальные тоже — среагировали хорошо и быстро, вырвались и даже никого не убили, что бы ученые там ни орали. Подумаешь, немножко поцарапали технику, не доломали же.

Вообще, Джеймсу интересно, с кем именно они там боролись, откуда оно взялось, куда делись те, кто его создал, и зачем оно им был нужно. Но ответов на все эти вопросы он не получит, не в ближайшем будущем. Все засекретят, спрячут и расскажут только когда-нибудь потом, лет через пятнадцать.

И фиг с ними, Джеймсу и так нормально.

Он лениво потягивается на песке, трется об него макушкой и протяжно зевает. На Элизиуме хорошо. Птички всякие летают, зверушки бегают, вода плещет о берег, размеренно и ласково, и ветер тоже ласковый. Цветы размером с ладонь есть, разноцветные мелкие камушки, прозрачные и чем-то похожие на конфеты, какие-то насекомые вроде бабочек, огромные и величественные.

Красиво, в общем. И хорошо. И жалко немного отдавать эту планету корпорации, потому что на этот курорт даже связка попасть не сможет, денег не хватит, а что тогда говорить о простых людях?

Хотя это все не проблемы Джеймса. Он устал, он отдыхает, валяясь на песке и периодически забредая в теплую воду.

Джеймс потягивается снова, подставляясь местному солнцу, совсем не похожему на другие, которые он когда-либо видел, и прислушивается.

Марика спит в паре метров от него, прикрывшись отрезом специальной ткани, — обычно ею накрывают флаеры во время какой-нибудь грозы, но и как покрывало она тоже ничего: легкая и мягкая.

Таку рисует, усевшись под деревом, похожим на пальму, Банни валяется рядом с ним, забрасывая его ступню песком.

Контрактный экипаж, кроме ученых, тоже ленится неподалеку. Делать здесь все равно особо нечего, корабль в порядке, в изучении флоры и фауны заняты не все, так что у команды незапланированные каникулы.

Это тоже очень-очень хорошо, потому что все они устали и всем хочется куда-нибудь в цивилизованные места, где наконец-то можно будет ни о чем не думать и не нести за что-то ответственность. В конце концов, они слишком давно в рейсе, это утомительно.

Джеймс закрывает глаза и ложится щекой на песок. Скорее бы в эту самую цивилизацию, а дальше все будет лучше — должно быть, по крайней мере.


	10. История десятая. Апрель 7498

Розовое, голубое, белое — эти три цвета преобладают на Элизиуме и в рисунках Таку. И в одежде, которую Марика себе купит, как только доберется до магазина.

Розовое — это кожа Таку и губы Джеймса, а еще уши Банни. Платья из последнего отпуска, закат и песок на Элизиуме, конфеты и линии распределения тока в двигателях.

Марика прикрывает глаза и прислушивается к ИИ — все ли в порядке. До выхода к точке прыжка сорок минут, можно немного полениться, а потом пора будет работать.

Голубым светятся глаза Банни и фрукты с Эсловении, новые туфли, не надетые ни разу, чашки в общей гостиной связки и корешки альбомов с рисунками.

Марика вытягивает ближайший и пролистывает его сразу до двадцатой страницы. Шелестят в тишине листы, вкусно пахнущие клубникой и Таку, кружатся в рассеянном свете настольной лампы пылинки, взявшиеся неизвестно откуда.

На рисунке Элизиум, весь, такой, каким он виден из космоса, яркая голубая конфетка в бесконечной темной пустоте — красиво.

Белое — это сливки для кофе, кожа Банни, любимая рубашка Джеймса, парадная форма флота изыскателей, пирожные с ванильным кремом и линии энергетического подключения орудий. Тоже очень красиво и как-то правильно.

Голубое, белое и розовое — все нежное и бледное — это то сочетание цветов, которое Марика любит больше всего на свете.

До прыжка еще тридцать пять минут, и можно выпить кофе, съесть пирожное и помечтать о близком отпуске. Таку хотел на Тамину, можно поехать с ним или не поехать, как захочется.

Все можно, нужно только дождаться, потерпеть еще немножко — и наступит свобода, пусть и недолгая. Марика сладко жмурится, представляя себе пару-тройку недель блаженного безделья, а потом торжественное награждение, за Элизиум и Тартар им даже обещали повышение.

И это все хорошо.

Нужно только дожить — в этом нет совершенно ничего сложного.


	11. История одиннадцатая. Июль 7498

Бесконечный ледяной космос сияет огоньками далеких звезд. Мелкими, острыми и какими-то колючими.

Таку морщится, переводит взгляд на светящиеся зонды по краям дыры в пространстве. Все так просто, нужно только отдать команду — и корабль прыгнет отсюда в бесконечно далекое туда, поближе к обитаемым планетам.

Одно касание виртуальных клавиш, виртуальное, — и “Вишневый сад” уберется куда подальше, а потом отпуск, какая-нибудь милая планетка и какой-нибудь легкий романчик.

Одно движение, но Таку медлит, сам не понимая почему. Что-то мешает, то ли предчувствие, то ли голос какой-то, то ли еще что-то, но он не может заставить себя сделать хоть что-нибудь.

И слушает, слушает, слушает.

То ли шепот, то ли крик, то ли тишину, то ли истерически громкий звук. Нечто странное, короче.

И жуткое.

Вот да, пожалуй, именно жуткое. И, пожалуй, Таку именно боится. Объяснить бы остальным чего, ведь спросят же.

Он вглядывается в далекое “туда” до рези в глазах, но ничего не видит, конечно же. Только звезды и пустоту между ними.

А ведь там что-то есть.

— Где там что-то есть? — удивленно уточняет Марика. — И почему мы до сих пор здесь, а не там. Ты вообще в порядке?

Таку морщится, потому что он, оказывается, думал вслух, и хорошо, что только такую мелочь.

— Там... — отвечает он после того, как Марика нетерпеливо вздыхает. — Там, впереди, что-то есть, но я не знаю что. Его не видно на изображениях с зондов, и услышать я его тоже не могу, но оно есть.

Джеймс бормочет что-то невразумительное, активируя дополнительные щиты, общий градус настороженности в виртуальности подскакивает на порядок.

Банни задумчиво таращится Таку в затылок, и взгляд этот ощущается почему-то всем телом.

— А описать можешь? Хотя бы попробуй.

“Не могу, — очень хочется сказать Таку, потому что Банни его в последнее время раздражает. — Отстаньте от меня все”.

Вместо этого он закрывает глаза, расслабляется и впускает в сознание то, что пытается до него докричаться.

— Холод, боль, страх. Темно, почему так темно, одиночество. Тишина, темнота, холод и боль. Давно. Крик и тишина. Вот что-то такое.

Связка озадаченно молчит.

— Главное, все понятно, — тянет Марика и вздыхает. — Прыгать все равно нужно. Может, там кто-то терпит бедствие, а мы успеем помочь. Или это просто эхо, сам же знаешь, что так бывает.

Таку-то знает, но эхо слышится не так и ощущается не так. У него другой привкус и другая тональность, кроме того, оно тает со временем, неощутимо, но заметно. А это… константное. Меняются эмоции, но не интенсивность. Таку никогда не слышал о чем-то подобном и теперь откровенно боится.

Вдруг там пираты с ИИ и настройщиком на борту? По идее, “Вишневому саду” ничего не страшно, но тому же “Кимару” тоже ничего не было страшно. По идее. Чем все закончилось, Таку знает и не хочет для своего корабля такого же.

— Можем предупредить экипаж, пусть подготовятся к внештатной ситуации, на всякий случай. — Это опять Банни, и здравое и логичное предложение вызывает в Таку волну злости.

Он просто устал. Они давно в рейсе и далеко не в легком. Дело в усталости, Таку отдохнет — и все снова станет нормально.

— Капитан, — говорит он по громкой связи, так и не найдя причины послать Банни подальше, — в точке выхода из прыжка что-то есть, но я не знаю что. Внештатная ситуация omega-13A?

Конечно же, его предложение встречают без энтузиазма, но и без сопротивления. Таку откидывается в кресле, наблюдая за начавшейся на корабле организованной паникой, и слушает. Холодно, темно, страшно, больно, одиноко тянется невидимым пунктиром на самом краю сознания. Нудно и надоедливо, но отключиться не выходит, да и не стоит. В конце концов, этот набор эмоций представляет для корабля опасность, а Таку единственный, кто может ее почувствовать.

Почему сейчас и почему с ними? И очень хочется забить на все, прыгнуть, а там будь что будет.

“Ты маленький, безответственный идиот. Готов на любой риск и любую глупость, лишь бы тебе было хорошо,” — всплывает в голове голос учителя из интерната. Таку хмурится, надувает губы и обижается на весь белый свет.

Он просто очень устал и мечтает о кофе с яблочным пирогом.

Под внештатную ситуацию подстраивается и ИИ. Таку видит боковым зрением, как меняются местами шестеренки в механизме, ставшем предельно простым. Отсекаются друг от друга палубы, замыкаются системы жизнеобеспечения, закрываются каналы внешней связи — ничего нового и интересного, в общем.

Прыгнуть бы уже, потом еще раз, на базу приписки, и после в отпуск, туда, где тепло и море. Сейчас ему отчаянно хочется именно туда.

— Приготовления завершены, — сообщает ИИ интимным шепотом. — Корабль приведен в полную боевую готовность, экипаж на местах. Начинаю отсчет до прыжка. Шесть.

Таку садится ровно и укладывает пальцы на клавиши в подлокотниках. Если что, он сможет хотя бы попытаться увести “Вишневый сад” подальше от угрозы.

— Пять.

Хотя откуда бы там взялись пираты? “Вишневый сад”прыгает в самый центр девятой обитаемой зоны, там военных больше, чем гражданских.

— Четыре.

Марика с усилием выдыхает, когда рев прыжковых двигателей достигает пика.

— Три.

“Кимар” тоже прыгал в обитаемую зону, и военные там были, только кому это помогло? Почему Таку вообще о нем вспомнил?

— Два.

Банни кусает себя за вторую костяшку указательного пальца, Джеймс наклоняется вперед и хмурит брови.

— Один.

От нахлынувшего ужаса встают дыбом волосы и срывается дыхание. Резкий писк приборов пробивается сквозь звуки виртуальности и тут же уплывает, когда Таку заставляет себя сосредоточиться.

— Ноль.

Прыжок — это всегда маленькая смерть. Короткие и одновременно бесконечно длинные секунды сливаются в смазанную полосу во весь экран, гигапарсеки схлопываются в мгновение — и все заканчивается, как будто ничего не было.

Таку мотает закружившейся головой, сползает в кресле пониже и жадно глотает воздух. В виртуальности, конечно, телу-то без разницы. И всегда так. Прыгнул — и словно умер, и ожил, как будто кончил. И поделать с этим ничего невозможно, индивидуальная реакция, как хотите, так с этим и живите.

Вокруг все еще космос, позади “Вишневого сада” медленно закрывается пространственная дыра, завораживающе величественно, и в любой другой день Таку бы обязательно на нее посмотрел, но сейчас нельзя. Сейчас где-то рядом с ним источник ужаса, холода и одиночества, превратившийся из мерного далекого шепота в отчаянный вопль.

Этот вопль звенит в голове, катается от виска к виску, словно боль, и Таку ищет изо всех сил, откуда он исходит. Кто орет так, что за глазами взрываются крошечные фейерверки и, кажется, идет из носа кровь?

Банни стонет, вцепившись в волосы, Марика замирает в своем кресле, слепо уставившись куда-то перед собой, Джеймс пьяно валится на бок, хотя он совершенно точно трезв.

А Таку ищет, ему почему-то легче всех.

Источник должен быть чем-нибудь большим, огромным, вроде корабля или орбитальной станции, но вокруг ничего подобного нет, вообще ничего нет, кроме космоса и какой-то мелкой пыли.

Темно, холодно, больно, страшно. Заберите меня отсюда!

Боковые экраны показывают, как сходят с ума члены контрактного экипажа. Не все, но самые чувствительные вроде миленькой медсестры Кианы. Она оседает на пол и тяжело трясется, ударяясь головой о ножку горизонтального диагноста.

Вокруг ничего нет, но ведь должно быть, обязано, иначе некому было бы так орать.

Больно, холодно, страшно и темно. Одни и те же эмоции по кругу, как испорченная голосовая запись. На фоне хрипы и треск, Марика выпадает из виртуальности, потеряв сознание, а Банни скулит, но остается на месте. Джеймс тоже, но ему слишком хреново, чтобы действовать.

Таку сглатывает и чувствует на языке металлический сладковатый привкус крови. И его тоже выносит в реальность, но он не может позволить себе уйти. Не сейчас.

Он находит, конечно же, в тот момент, когда отчаивается окончательно, и тихо смеется от неожиданности. Потому что крик исходит из маленькой спасательной капсулы, спрятавшейся под “Вишневым садом”. Что же случилось с тем, кто в ней находится?

Таку уверен, что не хочет этого знать.

Он выводит данные о находке на экраны рубки, убеждается — слишком поздно, чего уж тут, — что прыжок прошел нормально, и проваливается в спасительный обморок, не выдержав чужой боли и отчаяния.

 

* * *  
— Доброе утро, — радостно приветствует Таку Марика. — Вставай, соня, плохо спать прямо в кресле, спина болеть будет.

Таку бурчит в ответ что-то отдаленно напоминающее приветствие и с трудом садится, от души мысленно обматерив неизвестно кого.

— Сколько я?..

— Полтора часа. Пока остальные вынырнули, пока шаттл к твоей находке отправили и запрос на базу, что с ним делать, пока тебе блокатор сунули, — вот время и прошло. Ну и ты вставай. Джеймс спит, Банни в лазарете, у него сосуды в глазах полопались, а мне скучно.

Если Марике скучно, то это повод встать, безусловно. Хотя бы попробовать. Вытаскивать себя из кресла не хочется, да и вообще ничего не хочется, кроме кофе и яблочного пирога, но Таку заставляет себя спустить ноги на пол, выпрямиться и улыбнуться.

— И что там с моей находкой? — интересуется он, уставившись в затылок дежурного офицера.

Почему-то ему кажется, что ничего хорошего.

— Из Центра пришел приказ, подписанный адмиралом Гори. Принять капсулу на борт, оказать спасенному всю возможную медицинскую помощь и прыгать к базе приписки.

Таку очень не нравится эта идея. Неизвестно чем, кстати. Подобрать капсулу и оказать помощь — это стандартная флотская процедура, без разницы, какого именно флота. Терпящих бедствие не оставляют на произвол судьбы, никогда. И понятно, что принимаются все возможные меры предосторожности, вдруг в капсуле какие-нибудь вирусы, но на борт ее все равно берут.

Вот только здесь что-то не так, понять бы еще что. Таку вертит головой и вздыхает. Его никто не спрашивает, капсула наверняка уже в шаттле и скоро окажется на корабле, а дальше — как получится. Все, что он может сделать, — это быстренько отдохнуть и прыгнуть к базе.

И дальше уже не его проблемы. Дальше у него кофе, пирог и отдых на Тамине. Курортный роман, отпуск и никакого Банни рядом.

Вот и отлично.

— Пойдем, что ли, посмотрим, кого мы там нашли, — предлагает он вместо того, чтобы отправиться в каюту. Марика согласно кивает, улыбается и берет его под руку.

Все будет хорошо. Отдохнуть — и на базу. Еще сутки — и “Вишневый сад”, полеты, находки и связка перестанут быть заботой Таку. Хотя бы на пару недель. Дожить бы.


End file.
